Can't Have Him
by lettuce head
Summary: T/P fic. Pan likes Trunks. A lot. But does he like her? UPDATE: the final chapter is up!
1. It All Started with a Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I'm not trying to make any money off of this story either so PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!

Chapter 1: It all started with A Kiss 

Pan stared at the dancing couple before her and sighed.

_ _

_Face the facts girl,_ she told herself silently. _He only likes you as a friend. You two will never be anything but friends so stop staring at him!_ But her eyes refused to obey any commands from her brain and her gaze was still glued to the lavender haired demi-Saiyan who was standing just a few feet away from her with a pretty blond girl in his arms. 

Pan watched as he bent down and whispered something in the girl's ear. She giggled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Pan felt her stomach turn_. I can't take this anymore_! She thought as she turned around abruptly and walked away.

"Hey Pan? What's wrong?" Pan looked up and saw Bra look at her with a concerned face. 

She managed a small smile, "Everything's fine Bra," she assured her friend. "Great party! I'm just heading towards the buffet table."

"Oh okay, I'm going to the buffet table too," Bra yanked Pan's hand and pulled her towards the buffet. "Come on! You have got to try some of this sushi! They are delicious!"

_ _

_Oh boy, I really don't have any appetite right now_, Pan winced as she watched Bra set a plate piled high with food down in front of her. "Um, Bra? How did your brother get a girlfriend?" the words popped out of her mouth before she could think twice. "I mean, I'm just curious since, um, he never had one." I sound so lame! 

Bra looked surprised for a moment then her face relaxed into a smile again. "I know, big brother had never been serious with a girl before. Sometimes, I even wonder if he is gay or something!" Bra giggled. "But ever since he met Marron, he's obsessed with her! He talks about her 24/7 and once, he even skipped work to be with her! I think that's just so sweet!" 

Pan felt like somebody had just stabbed her heart with a knife. _Why should I get upset_? She asked herself as she glanced at Trunks, who was still dancing with that girl_. I mean, he is just my friend. Why should I get mad at him for having a girlfriend? I should be happy for him! I should go up to him and say 'Congratulations!', I should… but why do I feel so bad?_

"Hello? Earth to Pan!" Pan felt Bra shaking her arm. 

"Sorry Bra," Pan apologized. "I guess I just got distracted."

"Are you really sure that you're okay? You had this really weird expression on your face and you were staring at something behind you."

"I'm fine, mom!" Pan snapped. "Now can you quit asking me if I'm all right every 5 seconds?"

"Gee, sorry Pan," Bra said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I guess I should have just mind my own business, huh?" She glared at Pan. "I was just trying to be nice okay? But I don't know why I bother to put up with you because you are acting like a bitch tonight. Bye Pan!" Bra started to walk away. "Talk to me again when you are over you are normal again." She called over her shoulder.

Pan groaned, _great! It just keeps getting worse and worse_! She knew that she should run after Bra and ay that she was sorry but she didn't, her pride got the better of her. _How dare she call me a bitch when she's the one who's being really bitchy? Screw her! I am not apologizing!_

_ _

_I guess I might as well go home, _Pan thought,_ Trunks is with Marron and Bra is mad at me so what's the point staying any longer? But I have to tell my mom first…_

She found her mother chatting with some other women at the back of the room. "Mom?" Pan tapped her mother on the shoulder.

"Pan, what's wrong?"

"Uh, can I please go home?"

"Why?" 

"I'm not feeling very well."

Videl reached up and touched Pan's forehead. "Hmm, you are kind of hot. Okay, but be careful on the way home okay?"

Pan rolled her eyes. "Mom, I don't think anybody is going to hurt me."

"Well, you never know."

"Bye mom!" 

*****

It was already dark when she left Bra's house. The fresh air hit her face like a shot of lightening. She inhaled deeply and felt her anger slowly dissolving. All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She spun around and stared right into the smiling face of Trunks!

"Trunks," she stammered. "Uh, what are you doing here? Where is, um, Marron?"

He grinned. "She went to talk with Bra about some girl stuff so I thought I'd come out here to get a breather."

She stared at him. He looked so cute, standing there with the moonlight shinning down on his handsome face. He was wearing a t-shirt that showed off his muscular chest very, very well and Pan felt her heart melt when he looked at her with those clear blue eyes of his.

Suddenly, she got the urge to kiss him. Oh Dende, she wanted to kiss his so bad. _Should I just go for it?_ She wondered and bit her lips. _Well, you only live once!_

Trunks stared at her. "What's wrong Pan?"

"Trunks," Pan whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For this," she grabbed him and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him hard. _His lips are so soft! _The kiss only lasted about a second, and then Pan pulled back and started running towards her house. She heard Trunks calling her name but she didn't look back. __

_ _

_I'm sorry, Trunks, I love you so much but it's clear that you don't feel the same. A kiss is all I wanted from you. I promised that I wouldn't bother you anymore, _Pan thought as she ran. She didn't realize that there were also tears were streaming down her face until she got home.

**Author's note:**Do you like it? Well, it's only the beginning, I'll have the next chapter out soon. Please review! That's what the little box under there is for! Flames are welcome too. I don't care if I get flamed. I just laugh at them! Well, that's it for now! Thanks. ^_^ 


	2. A Peek Inside the Diaries

Author's note: Here is chapter 2

Author's note: Here is chapter 2! It's written in diary form. From now on, every other chapter is going to be diary form because I think just reading by chapters is kind of boring. The diary chapters are kind of short but I'll have the next chapter out soon! I'm already working on it! If you seriously, absolutely, cannot stand the idea of reading diary entries, then tell me and I'll consider changing it, okay? 

TRUNK'S JOURNAL/DIARY:

Okay, so Pan kissed me. 

Big _deal_. 

I mean, why shouldn't she kiss me? We are very good friends and friends _do_ exchange kisses. Pan and I are very good friends. I had known her from the day she was born. To me, she's just like another sister. To her, I'm just the big brother she never had.Sure, I like her. Okay, scratch that I like her a lot but there are no romantic sparks between us. 

I have to admit, she looked really good tonight at the party. Her beautiful raven hair fell loose around her face and she wore a low cut tank top that made her look more grown up, more sophisticated. I liked the way she always blew on her bangs. She looks so cute when she does that. I also liked the way she looked at me just before she kissed me. Her huge dark eyes twinkled like stars. Hold on… I just read over what I wrote and I've got a bad feeling crawling up my spine. If Pan was just my friend, then why do I have these types of thoughts about her?

This is probably the effect of those bottles of beers I had tonight. Alcohol is bad for your brains. It kills all your brain cells. Those beers really screwed up my brains tonight. Okay man, here are the facts. 

Fact #1: Pan is just your friend. Repeat, JUST your friend.

Fact#2: You have a girlfriend already. In case you forgot, her name is Marron.

Fact #3: Marron-like. Pan-love.

WHAT? Erase that… I'm totally screwed tonight.

Fact #3: Marron-LOVE. Pan-LIKE.

That's better.

Now think Marron, think about her beautiful blond hair. Um, actually I like black haired girls better. Shut up and just concentrate on Marron! She's nice, caring, sweet, and beautiful. She's got the hots for me and I got the hots for her (or do I?). I asked her out and she said yes. Now we are boyfriend and girlfriend. I love her very much. I do, really, I do. I swear to Dende I do.

Pan's lips felt so warm and comforting when she kissed me.

HOLY SHIT! Why did I just write that? Okay fine, since this is my journal and nobody is going to read it (yeah, that means you too, Bra!), I'm going to confess right here.

I did like the kiss. A lot. If Pan didn't pull back so fast, I would have kissed her back. I want to kiss her again so bad. So that means I must have some feelings for Pan, right?

Oh Dende, what the heck am I going to do now? Should I stay with Marron and just ignore all my feelings for Pan? Or should I dump Marron (her parents will probably kill me for breaking their little girl's heart) and try to ask Pan out? Or maybe I should just forget about them both and find some other girl.

Urgh, this is too confessing. I don't want to think about all of this right now. I have mixed up feelings for both girls and I just can't decide just yet.

I do know one thing though, that kiss with Pan is probably the best kiss I ever had. Now is that a good thing or a bad thing?

PAN'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks. I will not think about Trunks.

Okay this is _not _working. The whole time I'm writing this, I can think about nothing but Trunks. He probably hates me now! I never, ever should have kissed him! Now how can I ever face him again?

I mean, he's going to think that I have a huge crush on him (which I don't) or something and I'm trying to break him and Marron up. I seriously don't have a crush on him because I consider 'love' and 'crushes' two totally different things. Crush is a 'like-like' type of thing. You like him/her a lot. But 'love' is something different, love is like soul mates and all of that.

I don't have a crush on Trunks. I _love_ him. 

There, I said it. But what's the point? He will never be mine.I might as well stop wasting all my time and energy on thinking about him.

Yeah _right_. Like that's ever possible.

Author's note: You like it? Did you, huh, did you? Well, don't forget to review! Flames are welcome too. A big thanks to those who reviewed already, you guys are great! Keep those reviews coming, because I want to know if I did good or bad. Thanks again! ^_^


	3. This Relationship is Over!

Chapter 2: This Relationship is Over

Chapter 2: This Relationship is Over!

_ _

_Gee_, Trunks thought as he watched his girlfriend and his sister dash into one store after another and coming out with loads and loads of bags containing the products they had just purchased. _I am not going to survive today._ He looked down at the huge number of bags in his hand. _Oh Dende, I just hope they are going to be done soon._

He glanced over at Goten, who was struggling to balance about 50 boxes in his hand. "Hey Goten," Trunks nudged his best friend.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Goten glared at Trunks. "You almost made me drop all these stuff."

"We really should have just stayed home huh?"

"It's all your idea to come with them on this shopping trip, Mr. President!" Goten gave Trunks the evil eye. "I suggested we go to Pan's house and play video games or spar but no! We should go along with Bra and Marron to the mall!" Goten mimicked. 

"Shut up!" Trunks snapped. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him. _Okay, fine. The truth is, I don't want to see Pan because I'm scared that I might kiss her or something. I really need some time to clear my head._

"Hey boys!" Marron's cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts. "How 'bout we go eat now?"

Goten grinned. "Great!" then he added in a whisper just loud enough for Trunks to hear. "Finally."

Trunks nodded. "I know what you mean!" He whispered back.

"But," Marron continued.

"Oh dear Dende, there's a 'but'?" Goten groaned. 

"Yes, sorry guys!" Bra pointed to a huge pile of shopping bags outside a store. "You guys have to help us carry that."

Trunks felt his eyes bulge. "That is not what I think it is, is it?"

"Yes it is," his sister smiled sweetly at him. "It's some more boxes and bags from you guys to hold but I'm sure you can handle them easily because you have lots of muscles."

"Bra, you know that we are all half Saiyans," Goten looked at Marron. "Well, maybe not Marron but Bra, with a little training, we can get you into great shape and you can carry all your bags by yourself! Won't that be nice?"

Bra frowned. "No thanks. Look, I'm hungry so can we please go and eat?" she grabbed Marron's arm. "Come on Marron, let's go first." 

Goten and Trunks stared at them as they disappeared towards the food court. Then their gaze moved back to the huge pile of shopping bags. "We so doomed." Goten said.

Trunks swallowed. "You are so right about that!"

*****

"Trunks?"

"Hmm?" Trunks looked and saw Marron standing before him with a smile on her lips. 

"I am sorry about the mall today, honey," she kissed him on the cheek and began to massage his aching back. "I know there was a ton of stuff and I know you must be exhausted by now."

Trunks smiled back at her and pulled away from her hands. "It's okay, Marron. I didn't really mind." His mind drifted off as she sat down beside him and began talking non-stop about some clothes she brought today at the mall. _What's Pan doing right now_? He wondered.

"I think Pan is really immature," The word 'Pan' caught his attention and he turned back to face Marron. 

"What did you just say?" he demanded.

Marron let out a small giggle. "I said that I think Pan is really immature."

"What?" Trunks jumped up. "Pan is not immature, how did you know she's immature anyway? Pan is can be really mature and responsible at emergency times!" He saw a strange look coming onto Marron's face but he ignored it. "Pan's really fun to be around with! Sometimes I think you are a little too mature, why can't you be more like Pan?"

The corner of Marron's lips turned down and she glared at him. "Look," she raised her voice at him. "All I said was I think Pan's a bit immature, why are you so worked up about this?"

Trunks fought to keep calm. "Marron, I was only trying to tell you not to judge people so quickly. I mean, you barely know Pan so you shouldn't say things like that about her."

"Oh so I'm judging people quickly huh? That's just great, I guess Pan never judge people quickly, right?"

"I didn't say that!" Trunks yelled, his face turning red with anger. "I never did say that!"

"Whatever, but you are saying that Pan is better than me!"

"I did not say anything remotely like that!"

"Yes you did! You said that I should stop being so mature and start acting more like Pan! If Pan's so great than why didn't you ask her out?"

"Maybe I will!" he snapped back. "Since my girlfriend is acting like such a bitch."

"You," he saw Marron's eyes well up with tears. She turned around and ran from him. "I never want to see you again!" she yelled over her shoulder. "This relationship is over!"

Trunks sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He knew that if he ran after her and told her that he was sorry, she would definitely forgive him. But he can't do that because he wasn't sorry, not one bit.

All of a sudden, a humongous headache started to form in his head. 

_ _

_Shit._

*****

"But Mom," Pan whined. She knew she was sounding very much like a baby but she couldn't help herself. "Can't somebody else go to Trunks' house and get uncle? Or we could just call uncle on his cell phone or something! Why do you need me to run all the way to Trunks' house and get uncle anyway?"

Her mother frowned. "What's wrong Pan? You always liked to go to Trunks' house," she studied Pan's face carefully. "Did you have a fight with Bra?" 

Pan forced a smile onto her face. "Of course not, we are very good friends." _Yeah, we are just not talking to each other. Is that a crime?_ "But I have, um, loads of homework!" Pan put on a serious face. "Really, a lot of homework." _Is she buying it?_

Her mother's eyes narrowed. "Pan, just what kind of homework do you have?" she asked with an amused glint in her eyes.

_Dende, help!_ "I have, uh, an essay due soon and a project and some tests to study for and, uh," Pan paused. "I really don't have time to go to his house." She finished lamely.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure it will be all right for you to take a five minute study break." Videl held up a jar of pickled vegetables. "And I want you to give this to Bulma, she tried some the last time she came here for dinner and she liked it very much. I promised her that I would make some for her."

"But…"

"No more 'buts'." Videl handed Pan the jar. "Run along now."

*****

Pan rang the doorbell. _Please don't let Trunks answer the door! Please don't let Trunks answer the door!_ She pleaded inside her head._Please don't let Bra answer the door either!_

The door opened and there stood Bulma with a big smile on her face. _Thank you Dende! I love you_! Pan breathed the sigh of relief. 

"Hey Pan. What can I do for you?"

"Bulma, my mom made this pickle thing and she told me to bring it to you. By the way, is my uncle here? We are having a family dinner at my house and it starts in," Pan glanced down at her watch. "15 minutes."

"Yeah, I think he's in Trunks' room, go up there and see if you can find him. Tell your mom thanks for the pickles!"

*****

"Yeah," Pan replied weakly. _Go up to Trunks' room? I might as well commit suicide! _

_Okay, I have a really bad habit. When I get really nervous, I want to pee!_ Pan cringed and she walked through the long hallway leading to Trunks' room. She spotted a bathroom with the door slightly jarred. _I really have to go,_ she thought desperately. Before she could think twice, she pushed open the door to the bathroom and walked in.

Her mouth dropped open and she let out a little gasp as she realized that somebody was using the bathroom.

There, standing right in front of her was Trunks, who looked like he had just came out of a shower. His chest was bare and a huge blue towel wrapped around his waist. His lavender hair was still damp from the shower and was sticking to his head. His clear blue eyes widened so he saw her and she saw his jaw drop too.

_Oh Dende…_

_ _

_Author's note: _Do you like this chapter? Please review! Thanks! I'm working on the next chapter right now, I'll have it up very soon. ^_^


	4. Diary Entries and E-mail messages

A PEEK INSIDE THE DIARIES:

A PEEK INSIDE THE DIARIES:

** **

**PAN'S JOURNAL/DIARY:**

That's it.

I have decided to move to Planet Namek. I will dye my skin green and paint parts of my arms pink. I will not eat and drink only water. I will learn how to speak the Namekian language from Mr. Piccolo or Dende. I'll ask Bulma to build me a spaceship very nicely and hopefully she will build me one. Then, I will go to Namek and never come back to Earth EVER AGAIN!

I can never live this one down. It's bad enough that I kissed him and now I saw him half naked. He will definitely think I'm trying to stalk him or something. I really, seriously did not mean to walk in on him though! I just had to go real bad and there was a bathroom so I…

IT'S ALL TRUNKS' FAULT! If he had locked the bathroom door, then I wouldn't have walked in! Who doesn't lock their bathroom door when they are taking a shower anyway? Well, fine. I know I don't most of the time because I just assume that people will go away when they see a closed door but still! He didn't even close the door all the way! How the heck am I supposed to know that there's somebody in there? 

This whole thing is totally accidental. 

But I'm moving to Namek never the less. Hmm, I wonder if I should give Mr. Piccolo a call. Does he even have a phone? Never mind, I think it will take me at least 5 years to learn the language, get a space ship, and actually landing in Namek. I guess I will just stay in my room forever or maybe I should get major plastic surgery done and change my name! Um, does anybody know how much that will that cost? 

** **

** **

**BRA'S DIARY/JOURNAL:**

Poor Pan (yes, I am mad at her but still). 

That accident n the bathroom was really hilarious. I was at my room, flipping through a magazine when I heard my brother yell (scream is more like it) Pan's name from down the hall. I thought he was going crazy or something so I dash out of my room to get a peck at what's happening.

There was Pan, frozen at the door of my brother's bathroom and there was my brother, half-naked with a towel around his waist. Pan's face started to turn different colours. Her face started off a normal creamy skin colour, then it turned milky white. After that, her face started turning pink, kind of like a peachy colour. Then it turned red, as red as a cherry and was still getting redder by the minute. Finally, her face looked so red that I thought she would explode or something. Then she ran from the washroom.

My brother was just numb (frozen still). His eyes were wide and he crutched tightly to the towel he had around his waist. He kept his eyes on Pan for the whole time, even after when she ran out of the bathroom. You know what I think?

I think there's something very fishy going on with my brother and my (ex) best friend. Like they say, you can never be JUST friends with a guy. 

** **

**MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:******

I hate Trunks! He's so pigheaded! 

** **

** **

**GOTEN'S DIARY/JOURNAL: **

Pan is very mad at me. I have no idea what I did wrong. I heard that it's something about going to Trunks' house but I didn't recall doing anything bad. I did kind of forgot about the family dinner at Pan's but I rushed home as soon as I realized that I was going to be late. Wait. Hold on, I wasn't even late for dinner because I got home with about 15 minutes to spare.

Then what made Pan so mad at me? Is it because I ate all the chocolate bars she stashed in her sock drawer? Yeah, that must be it. Tomorrow, I will buy Pan a whole bunch of chocolate bars! Perfect solution! Then Pan won't be mad at me anymore. Hopefully.

**TRUNKS' DIARY/JOURNAL:**

Pan. Saw. Me. Half-naked. In. The. Bathroom. 

This is SO embarrassing. Fine, I guess this whole thing is my fault because I didn't lock the door to the washroom. I didn't even close it all the way! Why am I such an idiot? But of all the people that could walk in on me, my dad (oh _that_ would have been scary), my mom, Bra, Goten, it _had_ to be Pan. The girl I can't stop thinking about since that night she kissed me. 

Tomorrow, I am going to go to Pan's house and apologize. But for what? For not locking the bathroom door? Great, that sounds just great. I can almost picture the conversation right now.

Me: I came here to apologize for not locking my bathroom door.

Pan: Okay… are you sure you are feeling all right Trunks? * runs inside and makes a phone call to the mental hospital** ***

That will not work out very well but it does give me an excuse to go to Pan's house. What I really want to do is to talk to Pan and ask her why did she kiss me that night. Now is very hard to do? 

The answer is pretty obvious: _Yes._ DUH! 

Maybe I should e-mail her or something because sometimes, writing down your thoughts is easier than saying them.

**TRUNKS' EMAIL:**

FROM: trunksbriefs@capsulecorp.net

TO: pan28@capsulecorp.net

SUBJECT: Hello.

Hi Pan.

I'm sorry about that accident today in the bathroom. 

BUT I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU KISSED ME THAT NIGHT!

Delete

Hi Pan.

I'm really sorry about that accident today in the bathroom. I can't believe I forgot to lock the door to the bathroom! Anyway, I was wondering if we could hang out sometime. Maybe go for a movie or play video games at the arcade? Oh and I was wondering about that night when you kissed me. You really didn't have to apologize for kissing me because that was the best kiss I…

Delete

Hi Pan.

WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME? AND WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT ONE KISS? Yeah right, like I'm ever going to tell her this.

Delete

Hi Pan. 

I'm sorry about that washroom accident. It was my fault. I should have locked the door. I just want to ask you one thing: Do you like me? Because I think I really like you…

Delete

Hi Pan.

Wanna hang out sometime? Maybe we can go see a movie or play games at the arcade or something. Give me a call when you get this message okay? Later. ~Trunks.

Send 

~ I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW. IT WILL BE UP SOON. LET ME CLEAR A FEW THINGS UP FIRST: Goten already went home when Pan came to Trunks' house. That's why Goten wasn't there. GOT THAT? OKAY, PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!! ^_^


	5. It's a Friend thing, NOT a date.

Chapter 5: A Friend thing, not a Date

Chapter 5: A Friend thing, not a Date! 

Pan stared at her computer screen in disbelief. 

_ _

_He wants me to hang out with him? That means he doesn't hate me or think I am a stalker!_ Her heart started beating faster. _Hold on, don't get too excited just yet_, she glanced down and stared at the date when the e-mail was sent. _Maybe he sent it a long time ago before I lost my mind and kissed him._

_ _

_Dende, he sent it yesterday_? She felt light headed. _He sent it yesterday! That means… oh sweet lord Dende, thank you so much!_ She jumped up from her chair in front of the computer and did a little dance in the air. 

All of a sudden, something clicked in Pan's head and she dashed back to the computer and reread Trunks' message. _He wants me to call him? Uh-uh, no way! I know I'm going to screw up and say something really stupid. _

_ _

_If you can't even call him, then how are you going to go to a movie with him?_ A little voice reminded her inside her head. Pan gulped, _good point. A movie is, like, what? An hour and a half long? There is no way am I going to stay cool and calm for that long! I might as well not go, _her heart sank and she slumped down on the chair.

Pan stared at the phone that was sitting beside her computer. _Do it, call him,_ she told herself. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. _Okay, I'll call him. What do I have to lose? He's the one who asked me to hang out with him._

She grabbed the phone from its cradle and punched in Trunks' cell number. It rang a couple of times before a sleepy voice answered. 

"Hello?"

"Um, is that you Trunks?" Pan asked.

"Yeah, Pan?"

She detected a change in his tone when he said her name. "Yeah, it's me. Uh, I'm calling about that e-mail you sent me. So, um, when can you go? No, I mean I love to hang out with you. No! I mean, well, yes. I, uh, " She cringed as she realized how lame she sounded. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

She heard him chuckled softly on the other side. "So Pan, I'll pick you up at 4 and we will go for a movie, sounds okay to you?"

_ _

_Okay? It sounds wonderful, incredible, amazing, sensational, stupendous, and…_

"Pan, you still there?"

_ _

_Oh right_. "That sounds great Trunks,"

"I got to go to a meeting now, see you at four!"

"Bye Trunks," Pan slowly put the phone back. _He didn't seem to remember the bathroom accident! And he's picking me up at four_, she repeated over and over in her head. _This has to be my lucky day_! A big grin broke out on her face, she knew she looked like an idiot but she didn't care. _He's picking me up at four!_

She glanced at the clock. _That's exactly 3 hours and 47 minutes away!_ She looked down at the extra large red t-shirt and the baggy jeans she had on. _Uh-oh, what the heck am I going to wear?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Pan's house. _This is not a date,_ he reminded himself. _This is a friend thing_. The door cracked opened and there stood Pan, wearing a tight blue t-shirt and a pair of black bellbottom jeans. For the first time, she was not wearing an orange bandanna. Her black hair shinned under the sunlight. 

"Hey Trunks," she said.

_ _

_Okay, this is a friend thing. FRIEND, repeat, FRIEND. This is not a date!_ An alarm went off in his head as he continued to stare at Pan. _Heck, she's hot_! He felt himself blush.

"Uh, do I had spinach in my teeth or something?" he heard Pan asked anxiously.

"No, no, uh, of course not!" he stammered. "You look very nice," he bit his lips. _Okay, that does not sound like something you say to a friend. _

She smiled. "Thanks,"

"I hope you don't mind that another person is coming with us," he gave her an apologetic look.

Instantly, the smile was gone from Pan's lips and disappointment filled her face. "Oh, Marron is coming too?" she said with fake cheerfulness. 

"Huh?" Trunks' eyes widened. "Marron? No, she's not coming. Bra is, but we are just dropping her off at the mall. She is going shopping." 

The smile reappeared on Pan's face. "Let's go!" she grabbed his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what do you want to do?" Pan asked Trunks after they dropped Bra off at the mall. "You want to see a movie?" 

"Sure," he nodded. "What's on?"

Pan stared at the big posters hanging outside the movie theatre. "Um, well, how about we watch the Fast and the Furious? It's supposed to be really good." 

"Okay," Trunks nodded. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ _

_He is so cute,_ Pan thought as she glanced at Trunks from the corner of her eyes. She had no idea what is going on with the movie. During the first half an hour of the movie, she had been busy concentrating on not doing anything stupid. The next half an hour, she had been busy planning what to say and do after the movie. Now, her gaze is glued to Trunks.__

_ _

_Uh-oh, better stop staring at him because I got that strange urge to kiss him again._

_ _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks stared at the screen but he could not concentrate on what the characters are saying or doing. _I hope Pan isn't going to ask me any questions about this movie afterwards_, he thought, _because I have no idea what the story is about_. His gaze shifted from the screen and landed on Pan. 

_Since when did she grow from a little girl to a beautiful young lady?_ He wondered. The alarm rang in his head again. _FRIEND, remember? She's just a FRIEND_. He groaned.

_How can I not remember?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Um, so, did you like the movie?" Pan asked as they walked out the exit. 

"Uh, it was okay." Trunks replied. "Where do you want to go now?"

Just when she was going to answer, a loud growl came from Trunks' stomach. Trunks started blushing furiously. 

"Sorry" he mumbled.

Pan laughed. "That's all right, I guess we should go to a place and eat huh?"

Trunks smiled. "I know a great place nearby. Come on!" he grabbed Pan's hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan winced as she stared at the brown glob on her plate. "This is that great place you told me about?" she said sarcastically and glared at Trunks, who was sitting across from her.

Trunks frowned and poked the pile of green substance on his plate that looked a lot like vomit. "I'm sure it's delicious, it just look, um, kind of bad." He sniffed the food. "And smells really bad too."

"If you think it's really delicious, then eat it," Pan challenged. A mischievous look crossed her eyes. "I dare you."

She smiled as she watched him frown then stuff a spoonful of the slimy goo into his mouth. "So how is it?" she asked.

Trunks chewed a few times then grabbed a napkin and spat all the goo out from his mouth. He reached over to his glass and gulped down all the water. "It taste exactly like how it looks!" A smile crawled up his lips. "Now it's your turn."

"What?" Pan gasped. "I'm not touching that stuff."

"I dare you."

Pan glanced down at the brown glob that resembled poop flavoured jell-o. _Just one bite_, she told herself. _Pick up your fork and… I can't do this_! Her stomach turned. She closed her eyes and stuck the spoon into her mouth.

She chewed. _Oh gross, it doesn't taste like crap, it taste worse than crap_! She grabbed her napkin and spat the food out. Pan cast an evil look at Trunks, who was doubling over with laughter. "You…" she grabbed a spoon and flung a spoonful of the poop-like substance at Trunks. It landed in his hair and slide down his face.

Trunks looked stunned for a few seconds. Then he held up his plate. "This is war!" he declared and hurled the whole plate along with all of all that green goo at Pan. 

Pan grabbed a few buns and threw them back. "Food fight!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearly nine by the time Trunks dropped Pan off at her house. Both of them were covered with bits of food as a result of the food fight. There was butter smeared on Trunks' nose and there was dried chocolate syrup in Pan's hair.

"I can't believe they kicked us out!" Pan exclaimed. "I mean, we weren't doing anything bad."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Weren't doing anything bad? You nearly gave that old chef an heart attack when you soaked him with ketchup!"

They both laughed.

"Well, I guess I should go now." Pan started walking towards her house but Trunks grabbed her hand. 

"Wait,"

She looked at him in surprise. 

_ _

_It's now or never_. "Pan, why did you kiss me that night?" 

**Author's note:** Hey people! I hope you like this chapter. Please review! Thanks. Oh, and next chapter is not going to be a diary entry chapter. Okay? ^_^ 


	6. A Kiss For Pan

Chapter 6: A Kiss for Pan

Chapter 6: A Kiss for Pan

Pan froze.

_Why did I kiss you? Good question. I'd been sitting around for, like, a whole week and I still haven't figure out the answer. Maybe it's because I'm losing my mind or maybe it's because I got so pissed off with Marron for being your girlfriend. Or maybe, just maybe it's because I'm seriously in love with you._

She felt his clear blue eyes looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"Trunks?" she said, her voice shaking.

"Yes?" he answered.

She looked up at his face, that pair of icy blue eyes seemed to hypnotize her. "I kiss you because I love you," she blurted out without thinking.

She felt him grew stiff and the grip he had on her arm loosened. _Way to go_! She thought sarcastically to herself. _What the hell were you thinking? Why do you have go and ruin a perfect night?_ She felt tears welling up in her eyes. Pan blinked frantically, trying to stop them from coming and yanked her arm away from Trunks' hand. 

"I'm sorry Trunks," she said quietly. "I'm really sorry."

She ran towards her house. Now all she wanted was to go to her room, bury her head under her pillow, and cry her heart out. _Why am I such a fool? All those childish fantasies thinking that maybe he feels the same way about me! Oh Dende, I was so stupid!_

Pan felt two hands grabbing her by the shoulder. She spun around. "Trunks?" _Why is he still here? Shouldn't he be running away from here right now? Shouldn't he be running away from the freak girl who is in love with him?_

He didn't.

"Pan," he whispered her name and touched her chin. 

His touch sent shivers down her spine.He slowly tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. Pan felt her knees turn to jell-o. _I am dreaming. This must be a dream! If this is a dream, then I never want to wake up. _

He leaned forwards and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Pan closed her eyes and savoured the taste of his lips on hers.

_Now I believe in miracles._

_ _

"So, big brother, how was your little date with Pan?" Bra asked as she watched Trunks coming in from the back door. She smirked when Trunks glared at her. "Oops, excuse me! Did I say 'date'? I meant your nice little 'friendship hangout'."

_I just love to annoy my big brother_, Bra thought with a sly smile. She ignored the murder looks Trunks was casting her way and pressed on. "So how did it go, huh?" 

"Fine," Trunks got a dreamy look in his eyes. _Hmm, something is definitely up_. "Maybe a little too fine," Bra heard him mumble softly to himself.

"Okay, that's it!" She jumped up from the couch where she was sitting. "Spill Trunks, what's going on with you and Pan?"

"Like I'm telling you!" Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you better tell me!" Bra pointed to the clock hanging on the wall. "Look at the time, it's nearly ten. Mom had been asking me where you were for, like, ten million times! Just thank your lucky stars that I lied and told her that you went somewhere with Goten otherwise you will be in big shit. Maybe I should go and tell her now!" she started for the stairs.

"Wait," Trunks yelled, he sighed in exasperation. "You win, okay? I will tell you what happened."

Bra turned to face Trunks. "That's better," she grinned then frowned. _I just noticed something, why is he covered with bits and pieces of food? At least I think that's food. Is that yellow stuff on his face butter? Ew!_ "Um, maybe you should take a shower first or something and change into some clean clothes." She suggested, inching away from him.

Trunks looked sheepish. "Huh?" He glanced down at his clothes. "Oh right, thanks for reminding me Bra." A sly look crossed his face. "Let me give you a hug!" He held his arms out and reached for her.

"Hell no!" Bra shrieked and ran from Trunks. "Don't you dare come near me until you took a shower!"

"Okay, so you went to the movies then you went to a restaurant and had a big food fight," Bra stared at Trunks who had just showered and changed into his blue pyjamas. _I know he's hiding something._ "What happened next?"

"Um," Trunks' face turned bright red. "Um, nothing."

_Red face, looking down, and stammering, all the signs points to the fact that he's lying._ Bra rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever. Sorry to tell you this, big brother, but you really got to learn how to lie better." 

"I dropped her off at her house and that's it." 

"What else?" Bra asked impatiently. 

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the juicy stuff!" Bra reached over and whacked Trunks on the head with a cushion. "Hello? Like, the kissing and the hugging and all of those? Gee, you are just so clueless sometimes!"

"There was nothing of those! We are just friends!" Trunks protested but the expression on his face gave the truth away. 

"There was something wasn't there?" Bra narrowed her eyes. "Fine, you have two choices. Either you tell me the whole, completely truth right now or I'm telling mom! Take your pick."

"Okay, I kissed her. There, I said it and that's the truth. Is that what you want to hear? Are you happy now?" Trunks fumed, he was losing patience.

Bra's eyes grew wide. "You actually kissed her? Pan? That is so awesome!"

Now it's Trunks' turn to be surprised. "What? You are okay with this? But I thought you would freak out or something."

"You know, you really don't know me that well big bro. Tell you what, whenever you go out with her, I'll help cover for you, okay? I know you probably don't want dad to know about this." 

"Thanks Bra."

"Your welcome," Bra yawned. "Ah, it's getting late. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight!" She stood up from the couch and walked towards the stars.

"Wait! Bra!"

"Hmm?" she turned around to face her brother again.

"I'm having her over tomorrow afternoon. Can you help, um… cover?"

Bra smiled. "Sure no prob. I'll just ask daddy to take me to the amusement park."

Trunks stared nervously at the grandfather clock standing at the corner of the room. _Ten more minutes and she'll be here_, he thought. _What if she doesn't show up? What if she suddenly changed her mind about me?_

_Gee, calm yourself!_ He ordered himself. _This is Pan we are talking about, the girl you knew since she was still sucking her thumb! Yeah I know that, but somehow everything changed after all kiss yesterday. _The scene from yesterday night replayed in his mind._ That was some kiss!_

The sound of the doorbell startled him. _She's here_! He took a quick look at the mirror hanging on the wall to make sure that his looks were presentable then rushed to answer the door.

He pulled the door opened. "Hey Pan…" his voice trailed off as he found out that the girl at the door was not Pan at all. _Oh, we have a problem here_.

It was Marron and her eyes were red and puffy as if she had just been crying. Her pink dress was wrinkled and was put on backwards. Her blond hair was messy and uncombed. This was so un-Marron like. 

"Trunks," she sobbed. "Daddy just had an heart attack!" She threw her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. "They rushed him to the hospital and now they are performing a surgery!" she looked up and he saw devastation in her eyes.

Before he could say something to her, he saw Pan standing as still as a lamppost on his front yard. He opened his mouth to tell her that it was not how it looked but she put one hand up to her mouth for him to keep quiet. Then she slowly walked away.

_She heard_, Trunks realized. _She heard everything Marron said. So what's she telling me to do? Comfort Marron and pretend to be her boyfriend again? I can't do that. But,_ he looked down at the crying girl. _How can I tell her about this now?_

Trunks did the only thing he could do then. He rubbed Marron's back soothingly and rocked her back and forth. "It's okay," he told her over and over again. "It's okay."

**Author's note:** So… did you like it? Please review! Thanks! ^_^ 


	7. What People Want

BRA'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Chapter 7: What People Want:

BRA'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

You know what?

I feel really sorry for my big brother. I cam home from the amusement park with daddy and saw him sitting on the front with his head down and his shoulders slumped. He looked so pathetic that I actually sat down beside him and tried to comfort him even though I had just about no idea what happened. 

I knew it was something about Pan though. I mean, DUH! Who else? After all, Trunks told me that she was coming over for the afternoon, right? I thought my big brother did something really stupid and pissed Pan off and they had a fight or something. Turns out that I'm partly right. My big brother did do something stupid. 

He opened the damn door without looking to see who's standing outside.

But then again, it wouldn't be right to leave Marron standing outside and cry her heart out. I feel sorry for that girl too. I would die or something if daddy had a heart attack. I'm not making any sense at all now am I? Okay, rewind.

Here are the things that I want to happen:

1.I want Pan and Trunks to be together because well, just because.

2.I want to be Pan's friend again. I'm long past being mad at her but the only thing that's forbidding me to find Pan and apologize is my big ego. Now I know why she's so pissed off that night! She saw Marron and Trunks together!

3.I don't want Trunks to go back together with Marron. I know they seemed like a cute couple at first but then I realized that they are two completely different people with absolutely nothing in common.

4.I don't want Trunks to pretend to be Marron's boyfriend either. That is just wrong. I mean, he's leading her on and it's going to break her heart if she ever finds out. He doesn't even love her. I don't think he ever did.

5.I want Marron to be happy. Hmm, maybe I should set her up with another guy! Somebody strong, protective, and caring… like Ubuu?

6.Krillen, for Trunks' and Pan's sake, please get better soon!

7.I want a nice boyfriend.

I know the last one is completely out of the subject but hey! I'm a girl, I can dream right? 

Right, but here's a reality check: so far, none of those things on my list seem even likely to happen.

Life is just so unfair! 

MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Thank Dende for Trunks. I don't know what I'll do without him. He's the most perfect boyfriend in the whole world. He's always there for me whenever I need him. Like today, I knew he would forget about that silly little fight we had the other day and comfort me. 

Now that we made up, I'll make sure that I never lose him ever again.

GOTEN'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

1.Is it me who's not thinking properly or are all my friends acting weird?

2.Is Pan still mad at me? I gave her the chocolate bars but she let me eat them all. She said she's not mad anymore but me but she acts really depressed. 

3.What the heck is up with Trunks and Marron?

Yep, lots of questions but none of them are answered. That's it! I'm not sitting around to mope any longer. I'm going to the hospital to see Krillen.

Oh yeah, one more question.

4.If (a BIG if) I asked Bra out, will she say yes?

PAN'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Trunks and I are never going to be together.

Today, when I saw him holding Marron, I realized something. I realized that they looked like the poster couple for Teen Love or something. I mean, they looked so…together, so much like a couple. That got me thinking, maybe Trunks and I are not meant to be. He seems more suitable for Marron.

They are both kind of shy. Marron is like, the really soft and dainty type who needs someone to protect her and Trunks is the perfect candidate. He's big and strong and really good-looking. Besides, purple and yellow are complementary colours, so even their hair colours match! 

I still can't figure out why he kissed me. I mean, what have I got? I'm not pretty, like Marron. I'm not very smart either. I can fight sure, but I'm really not very strong compared to Vegeta and grandpa. I'm just a normal teenage girl who loves video games, sparring, and stuffing my face. Well, maybe I'm can't really be considered normal. Still, what's so special about me? 

Nothing, that's the answer. Nothing is special about me. Trunks probably kissed me because it's a spur-of-a-moment thing or maybe he's being nice. I'm going to tell him to go back with Marron and forget about all the stuff that happened between us. Marron really needs him right now anyway.

There's only one little problem though.

My heart is going to break into ten million pieces. 

I can't shrug off the jealousy I felt when I saw him holding another girl. I can't stop thinking about him, I can't stop crying, but I have to break it off with him. I love him but they say that if you really love somebody then you would do what's best for them, even if it means hurting yourself. Marron's the perfect girl for Trunks, not me. That's why I'm going to do everything I could to get them together again.

There's a weird hollow feeling inside of me and it's chewing me up from inside. I remember one of Bra's teen magazines said that eating ice cream helps heal a broken heart. I think I need about ten million litres of Rocky Road. I know I'll probably get a big stomach-ache after I eat all that ice cream but a stomach-ache is way better than a broken heart.

CRUMPLED UP NOTES FOUND IN TRUNKS' GARBAGE:

Dear Marron,

I'm sorry to tell you this, especially when your dad just had a heart attack and all but I want to break up with you. You see, I really, really like Pan. Maybe I shouldn't tell her this…

Dear Marron,

How's your dad? I hope he's better. The main reason I wrote this note is because I want to break up with you. No! You didn't do anything wrong, it's just that I met this incredible girl who's smart, funny, really beautiful and… okay, can't tell her this either.

Dear Marron,

We are through. I don't want to go out with you anymore. Bye! I can't do this to her… 

Dear Marron,

You will probably be upset about this but you will be more upset if I didn't tell you. I don't love you (actually, I never did, I just thought I did because I have no idea what real love was like) anymore. This relationship isn't working out and I want to break up with you. You can tell people that you dumped me. Whatever way, it's okay with me. I just want to be with Pan… URGH! I'M SUCH A MORRON!

Dear Marron,

You know, Ubuu is a really nice guy who happens to have the hots for you. Go on one date with him and you'll find that he's nice, sweet, and caring. In fact, you'll probably like him so much that you will dump me and go out with him! Since you are going to dump me anyway, why don't we break up now? I suck, I suck, I suck...

TRUNKS' DIARY/JOURNAL:

I don't want to be with Marron. I want to be with Pan. 

But how can I break the news to her now? Her dad is still in the hospital, they are not sure if he's going to make it or not. Every time when I even touch on the subject on her dad, she breaks out in tears. It's all my fault. I should have told Marron from the beginning that well, there's just no chemistry between us.

Now look what I have done.

I love Pan but I am going out with Marron. Is there a way I can break up with Marron and not her feelings at the same time? Maybe I should act like a real jerk and piss her off then she'll dump me. Nope, won't work. Knowing Marron, she'll probably assume I'm having a 'rough day'.

HELP!!! 

**Author's note:** Did you like it? Huh? Now hear this: I'M GOING TO MAKE TRUNKS FALL IN LOVE WITH MARRON AND THEY WILL STAY TOGETHER AND PAN'S GOING TO BE LEFT WITH A BORKEN HEART! No, just kidding. I WAS JUST KIDDING! It will be T/P. You just wait. Meanwhile, see that little box down there? Write me a review. Please? Thanks! 


	8. Please Don't Break Up with Marron

Chapter 8: Please Don't Break Up with Marron

Chapter 8: Please Don't Break Up with Marron 

Pan glanced down at the bouquet of flowers in her hand. 

_I had no idea that flowers could be this expensive,_ she thought in amazement. _No wonder guys only buy girls flowers at special times._ She reached into the side pocket of her jeans and pulled out her wallet. After making sure that she had enough money to pay for the bouquet, she marched over to the casher. 

"Hey little lady," the girl at the casher smiled at her. "Who are the flowers for?"

"Oh, just a friend." Pan managed a small smile. "Do you sell cards too? Like the kind where you put in the bouquet?" she asked.

"Yeah, there's a large selection back there, go check it out."

Pan walked over to where the girl pointed to and carelessly picked a card without even looking at it. She walked back to the casher, paid for her purchase and walked out of the little flower shop. She found a bench on the sidewalk and sat down. She took out a blue ballpoint pen from her pocket and quickly scribbled a message inside the card.

_Let's just hope that Marron wouldn't notice that this is not Trunks' handwriting._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Trunks, you are THE perfect boyfriend in the whole wide world! Thanks for those beautiful flowers!" Trunks heard Marron yell before she gave him a big hug and pressed her lips onto his.

"Whoa, hold on!" he pulled back from the kiss. "What did I do? What flowers?"

Marron rolled her eyes. "Whatever Trunks! Stop joking around." She leaned over and tried to kiss him again. 

"Marron, I did not send you any flowers!" Trunks said in confusion. "I honestly didn't."

"Oh yeah, you even send me a card too!" Marron reached down and pulled out a little pink card with a rose on the front. She opened it up and held it open for Trunks to see. "See! It says 'To Marron, love you! From Trunks.' Who else would send me flowers?"

Trunks swallowed. Hard. He peered at the short message inside the card carefully. _That's not my handwriting! That look like… Pan's handwriting! _

_What is Pan trying to do? Doesn't she know that I love her and I'm going to break up with Marron as soon as I can think up a way to tell her without hurting her? Doesn't she want to be with me? I thought she loved me too but then… _Question after question exploded in his mind. 

"Um, Marron, I just remembered something. I have, uh, an emergency meeting! I gotta go!" he pushed past Marron and ran towards the door. He heard Marron yelling at him but he ignored it. _I have to talk to Pan about this,_ he thought as he ran down the street. _Damn, I wish I could fly but there are way too many people staring!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan heard somebody pound on her door. 

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" she yelled. _I guess math homework just have to wait_, she thought as she set her pencil down and walked to answer the door. "Quit pounding on the stupid door! Who do you think you are anyway? That door isn't very stable so if you break it…" her voice trailed off as she opened the door and found Trunks standing outside.

He looked angry. "Pan, why did you pretend to me and sent those flowers to Marron?" 

Oh Dende, why is he being so direct? Isn't he suppose to avoid the subject and first talk about the weather, then ask about some really useless things, then beat around the bush until he totally forgot the reason he's here the first place and leave? Forget that, the guy's mad. What are you going to tell him?

"Um, Trunks, I want you guys to stay together as a couple so please don't break up with Marron." It took all her self-control to keep her voice from shaking. She looked up through her bangs and stole a glance at him.

He looked surprised. Maybe 'surprised' isn't quite the right word to describe the state he was in. Trunks was beyond surprised, he was stunned. "But why?" he choke out. "Why Pan?"

_If only he would stop looking at me with those sad, puppy eyes. It would make things much easier._ "Because you guys are the perfect couple! Why would you want me anyway?" Pan gave a little forced giggle. "I'm ugly, short, really young, immature, irresponsible, stupid, and…"

"And I love you." He finished off her sentence. 

Pan's mouth dropped open and formed a perfect 'O'. _Okay, this was not part of my plan. Why isn't he saying something like 'Gee, you are so right Pan' and be a jerk then walk away? Stop being so sweet and nice to me! It's hard enough to doing this and you are making it even harder!_

Pan pulled herself together and squeezed out a laugh that sounded more like a cough. "Love me?" she tried to sound mean and nasty, "Well, I don't…um..." All of a sudden, her mouth turned as dry as the desert and she looked down at the ground. "I don't love you," 

There was an awkward silence and she kept her eyes on the ground.

Finally, he spoke up. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that again. I dare you."

Pan left her gaze up and stared into his clear blue eyes. "I, um," _Say it damnit!_ "I, uh, don't," _Just two more words. Come on girl!_ The words were stuck in her throat.

Memories suddenly flooded into her mind. She remembered how they went together to find those Dragonballs, that night when she kissed him, the time she saw him in the shower, their little date thing, and the way his lips felt over hers. _I can't do this, I can't deny my feelings any longer._

"I love you."

He smiled. "I knew it."

She felt her cheeks getting wet that realized that she started crying. "But we can't be together."

"Why not?"

"Marron."

"I'm breaking up with her. Don't argue Pan! It wouldn't do any good if we stayed together. I don't love her and it will only make both of us miserable."

"You are too old for me."

"Age doesn't matter in true love."

"Our hair colour doesn't match."

"So what?" Trunks looked into her eyes. "All it matters is that we love each other." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to him. 

Pan tried to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head around and their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Just when they thought everything was okay, a loud scream cut through the air. Pan and Trunks broke up the kiss and looked around. There was Marron, her face as white as a corpse, standing at the doorway staring at them.

Oh man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what brings the beautiful Saiyan princess to my home?" 

Bra put on a big smile and held out the plate of cookies in her hand. "Ubuu! I just baked a fresh batch of cookies and I want you to sample them"

The dark haired youth laughed. "Yeah right," he said dryly. "Bra, actually being nice to me? Uh-uh, no very possible to happen in this life. Besides, I would rather die than sample one of your cookies. Knowing your cooking skills, those cookies are probably deadly. Spill, Bra! You want something, don't you?"

Keep cool Bra, no matter how much you want to strangle him. Remember that you came to ask for his help. Talk nicely and don't snap or make a rude comment.

Bra laughed nervously. "Can't hide anything from you Ubuu. One question, do you like Marron?"

Ubuu nodded slowly. "You know I do but your big brother got to her one step faster than me."

"You still have a chance," Bra smiled sweetly. "Things between big brother and Marron aren't going so well."

"Really?" Ubuu left his eyebrow. "Interesting." He moved closer to Bra and took a cookie from the plate she was holding. "Tell me what's going on in that evil little mind of your."

"I thought you said that my cookies were deadly." Bra pointed out with a smirk. "But now you're stuffing your face with them. Aren't you afraid that they might kill you or something?" 

Ubuu shrugged. "No time to waste. How can I get Marron to go out with me?"

"Well, I'll have something thought up by tonight."

"What? You don't even have a plan yet?"

"I was busy okay? But I will promise you this: this plan will get you and Marron together guaranteed."

Ubuu sighed. "I'm trusting you on this Bra."

_Bingo!_ Bra thought, _step one to **Project Getting Marron to Like Ubuu** is a success. Now I got to figure out a perfect plan that will make Marron fall in love with Ubuu. That shouldn't be too hard, should it?_

_ _

Author's note: Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Please review! Thanks. 

_ _

_ _


	9. Hurt Feelings and Apologies

Chapter 9: Hurt Feelings and Apologies

Chapter 9: Hurt Feelings and Apologies 

**Author's note: **Um, before you read this, here's warning: Marron swore a lot in her diary entry so if you don't like all the swearing stuff just skip over Marron's diary entry okay?

**MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:**

SCREW HIM!

SCREW HER TOO!

In case you don't know whom I'm talking about, here an update. 'HIM' is that no-good lavender haired, pigheaded half Saiyan who likes to cheat around on his girlfriend. 'HER' is that little immature girl who's acting like a real slut. 

The sight of them embracing each other is enough to make me puke. BUT HE ALSO KISSED HER! RIGHT ON THE LIPS! Oh Dende, this is humiliating! I rather get DUMPED then being cheated on. I mean, how hard it is for Trunks to come up to me and says something like 'Sorry, Marron but we are different people and I don't think we should go out anymore. I still hope that we could be friends?'

Now if he did that, I would cry a little, mope around for a while, then bounce right back to life again! But NO! He had to sneak around with another girl. Jeez, I bet he thinks it's so cool to be dating a couple of girls at the same time! I'LL SHOW HIM! Just because he's the richest and cutest bachelor doesn't mean that he can play around with girls like they are… dolls or something!

Pardon me while I let my anger out.

SHIT! FUCK THEM! I HATE THEM! HOW CAN HE BE SO FUCKED UP? HUH? I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE HIS SHITTY FACE AGAIN! IF HE COMES TO MY DOOR AND BEGS FOR FORGIVENESS, I'LL TELL HIM TO KISS MY ASS! WHO THE HELL DOES TRUNKS THINK HE IS? FORGET ABOUT THAT, I'LL TELL HIM WHO HE IS! HE'S STUPID, SCREWED IN THE BRAINS, UGLY, SMELLS LIKE SHIT, A DIRTY CHEATER, AND THE LIST JUST GOES ON AND ON. I HATE YOU TRUNKS! YOU HEAR ME? DAMN YOU AND YOUR LITTLE PAN. 

Okay, now I feel much better. I just read back what I wrote and boy, I'm surprised that I swore so much! Everything I said was (let's be realistic) untrue. Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, I have to face the facts. Trunks is a dirty cheater but he doesn't smell like…um…crap. Pan is not a slut either. I'm sorry but I gotta let my anger out. RIGHT?

Now that I kinda cleared my head, I realized that seeing them together wasn't such a big surprise. I was surprised but not like, oh-Dende-this-is-impossible-now-I'm-going-to-kill-myself kind of surprised. I should have known that something was up when Trunks freaked out on me for my little remark about Pan being immature.

I'm going to fess up: I made that remark about Pan because, well, deep down, I'm really jealous of her. Look at her! She's everything a girl could hope for. She's a talented fight (but she won't admit it), she's beautiful (but she doesn't believe it), and she's very easy-going. Trunks and Pan, well…they would make a pretty cute couple. No more comments.

I am hurt. Yes, I am VERY hurt. I wish that he could have told me the truth from the beginning. I guess that he's just kept quiet about it because daddy is sick. So basically, he's trying to be nice but it kind of backfired. Now I feel bad for him. I'm WAY too nice. 

Maybe I should call him now and sort things out between us.

**UBUU'S DIARY/JOURNAL:**

Bra's going to help me get Marron to fall in love with me. Yeah RIGHT! I totally don't trust the almighty Saiyan princess. She might think she's all that but the truth is… she's not. Now I'm really worried about this plan she's thinking up. I mean, I really like Marron and I know that things between Trunks and her and a little…let's just say, not very good. 

This is my big chance and I'm not going to blow it.

I think I better think about a plan of my own. Bra's plan is very unreliable. Then again, sometimes (just SOMETIMES) one or two good ideas can pop out of Bra's little brain, which is why I'm not doing anything until I hear from her. 

Damn. Think up a plan, Bra, THINK! Time's a wasting!

**GOTEN'S DIARY/JOURNAL:**

I decided to ask Bra out.

Yep, me, swallowing down my big-o pride and asking my best friend's little sister out. This is really strange, I had always thought that I'll end up with Pares and we'll get married or something. But Pares and I are through a long time ago. It wasn't anybody's fault, the magic is just gone between us. 

Back to the topic, what heck am I going to say to her?

1)Bra, me, you, Saturday night. (NO WAY!)

2)Bra, I really like you. Why? I don't know why. Maybe it's the way you laugh or the way you always toss your hair back in such an attractive way. Can you please go out with me? Please with a cherry on top? (This is BEYOND lame.)

3)Bra, are you doing anything on Saturday? Would you like to go to a movie with me? I'll even try not to eat all of the popcorn. Actually, I probably wouldn't even eat anything because I'll be too busy looking at you. (She's going to think I'm a pervert.)

THIS IS NOT WORKING! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST GIVE UP.

**BRA'S DIARY/JOURNAL:**

I AM A GENIUS.

Yep, I guess mom's not the only smart person around! I had came up with the perfect plan to get Marron to fall oh so hopelessly in love with Ubuu. I actually came up with this brilliant plan while I was brushing my teeth but that's beside the point. 

PROJECT GETTING MARRON TO FALL IN LOVE WITH UBUU (Short form: PGMTFILWU)

1)I'm going to have to throw a huge party at some sort of fancy hotel.

2)Marron and Ubuu will both be invited. DUH!

3)I'll tell Marron that I'll pick her up. 

4)Call her at the last minute and say that some emergency things came up so I can't make it. 

5)Tell her that UBUU will pick her up instead.

6)Ubuu picks her up and they go to the party.

7)Have the party up in the eleventh floor or something so they have to take the elevator.

8)Do something very bad to the power system so that the elevator gets kind of 'stuck'.

9)Marron will probably freak out and well, that part is up to Ubuu. 

10)If Ubuu does well, they will probably be a couple by the time I manage to fix the power system and the elevator is moving again.

BRA! The girl whose got the looks, the money, and the BRAINS! I love being me! My brother, Pan, and Ubuu is so lucky to have me helping them out. I'm just TOO nice. 

Goten came over to look for big bro. Unfortunately, big bro is not in. So we started talking. We talked about stuff, you know, stuff in general. I found that Goten has change a lot…but in a good way. He's no longer making fun of me or trying to piss me off. I used to think of him as my-big-brother's-best-friend but now, I think of him as my friend too. He's really easy to talk to and he never ever press for information that you don't want to tell. He's hot too. Never noticed this before, but check out those big dark eyes, that messy black hair and (not to mention) that awesome body! 

I think I like him…a lot.

** **

**PAN'S DIARY/JOURNAL:**

I'm dying of guilt here. The look on Marron's face was just terrible. I feel so bad. She probably thinks that I'm some kind of bitchy slut who likes to go around and steal other people's boyfriends. Oh Dende, that's what I did, didn't I? I stole Trunks from Marron!

So… that makes me a bitchy slut, right?

**TRUNKS' DIARY/JOURNAL**:

Now I had really done it.

Marron will probably hate me forever. She had been one of my oldest friends and I don't want to lose her. Here a question for you: If you had to choose between your best friend and your true love, then what would you choose?

I chose true love now I'm suffering from the consequences. I'm not that sorry though. I know that I should have been honest with Marron at first but I thought it would be better to tell her this after her dad got better. 

I should call her or something. What's the worst thing she'll do? Call me a loser then hang up on me? That's not too bad. 

**MESSAGES ON MARRON'S VOICE MAIL:**

-Hey! You reached Marron's residence but I'm not home right now. Please leave a message after the beep and I'll call you back ASAP, okay?

-Marron? This is Trunks. Please pick up. Please? I know you're home. Fine, so maybe you're not home. I want to explain what happened today. I know I'm a stupid loser but can you please listen to me for a few seconds? It won't take that long. You see, Pan and I, well, we are going out now. It just happened. I mean, I just fell in love with her. It was out of the blue and I wanted to tell you about this but then…

-Marron? Me again. Got cut off by the voice mail. I wanted to tell you about this before but your dad is really sick so I thought it would be better to wait until he's better. I'm sorry. I really am. Can we please still be friends? Please? Well, call me back as soon as you get this message okay?

-Hello Marron, Pan here. I'm really sorry okay? You probably don't believe me but I am. I didn't mean for any of this to happen but it just did. Anyway, please call me when you get this message. Thanks. 

-Marron? Your father's such better now. Come by the hospital, he wants to see you.

Author's note: Don't be shy. Write me a review and tell me what you think. Please? Thanks. 


	10. Things Work Out...Eventually

Chapter 10: Things Work Out…Eventually

_Chapter 10: Things Work Out…Eventually._

Ring-ring!

Trunks groaned and struggled to open his eyes. He blinked as the sunlight hit his sensitive Saiyan eyes. He glanced around and found that the annoying ringing noise came from his pants, which are lying in an unattractive pile on the floor. Then he turned his eyes towards the digital clock that was sitting beside his bed. It said 8:34 AM.

_Oh Dende_, Trunks moaned and threw his blanket over his head. Waking up EARLY on a Saturday is a big no-no and waking up to the ringing of his cell is an even bigger no-no. Ringing of cell phone equal to business, and business usually (usually? Try definitely) equal to signing endless piles of paper work and attending a zillion boring meetings. 

_Can somebody please let me sleep?_ Trunks thought wearily as he tossed his blanket aside and reached over to pick up his pants. _Damn! Which pocket did I put my cell in? _He fumbled around for the annoying piece of device that is ringing non-stop. He finally found it inside one of the back pockets.

_Note to self: Next time, turn off the stupid cell phone the minute I come home from work on Friday night. Only turn it on again when it's Monday morning and I'm forced to walk into that big prison._

Trunks flipped the cell phone open. "Hello?" he grunted. _Hey it's Saturday! I don't feel like being Mr. Nice Guy on my favourite day of the week. Especially when I'm so RUDELY interrupted from my sleep._

"Hey!" a cheerful voice responded. "What took you so long to answer huh?"

Trunks' jaw dropped and he stared at the cell phone in his hand in disbelief. "Marron?"

"Yeah it's me. You know, you could at least pretend that you're happy to hear my voice!" 

"Sorry, it's just that it's Saturday and it's really early. I'm not a morning person," Trunks felt a grin crawling up to his lips. Marron called me, so that means she's not mad anymore. RIGHT? "Uh, Marron, about Pan and I and that kiss,"

She cut him off. "I understand."

"You do?" 

"Yeah, I sat around for a whole day and thought about it. Well, have to admit, you and Pan will make a pretty cute couple." He detected a forced tone in her voice. 

"Marron, I'm really sorry about it. Can we still be friends?"

She laughed, a real laugh this time. "Trunks what do you think? Will I be calling you if I hate you?" 

He felt a wave of guilt washing over him. He knew that if he had caught Marron kissing someone else, he wouldn't be half as forgiving. Then again, this is Marron, the sweetest girl (and the most forgiving) in the entire world. "Thanks Marron, I owe you one."

"I'll remember that Trunks, well, I gotta go see my dad now and I think someone still needs some beauty sleep. Sorry to bother you, Mr. President. See ya!"

"Bye!" he said into the cell phone and snapped it shut. He sat there for a while, reflecting on the conversation he just had. _Whoa! Talk about getting things the way you want it!_ He jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. _Gotta tell Pan the good news!_

__

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

"She's not mad at us anymore?" Pan gasped. "That is SO cool!" she jumped up, threw her arms around Trunks and gave him a big hug. "But I still feel guilty." She whispered in his ear.

"Me too, we'll find some way to make it up to her. Okay?" He responded, and gently stroked her hair. 

She smiled at him. "You bet, now I think this calls for some celebration."

Trunks nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about that GREAT restaurant we went the other day?" Pan's large eyes twinkled. "We could have another food fight!" They both laughed.

"Did you know how long it took me to wash all that gunk off of my clothes?" He demanded.

Pan rolled her eyes. "Big deal! That's just clothes. It took, like, two hundred bottles of shampoo to get the chocolate syrup completely out of my hair!"

Trunks smiled. "So where're we going?"

"How 'bout that restaurant Bra loves so much?" she suggested. "The one that serves that awesome sushi?" 

"Great," he replied and extended his hand to her. "Let's go!"

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

"So," Bra smiled. "What do you think?"

Ubuu stared blankly at the paper she set in front of him. "And this is…?"

"The PLAN you dope!" Bra was tempted to yell but held back because they were in her favourite restaurant and she doesn't want to be stared at. "The plan that will make Marron fall madly in love with you!" 

Ubuu sighed and held up the paper. "No offence Bra, but you need better handwriting."

"WHAT?" Bra bit her lips and continued in a lower tone. "Fine, I'll explain it to you step by step." She snatched the piece of paper from Ubuu. _Okay, maybe my handwriting was a bit sloppy but I wrote this in a hurry!_ Bra thought as she glanced at the paper.

She reached for a sushi and popped it into her mouth. After chewing for a couple of minutes, she swallowed. Bra smirked; she knew this was getting on Ubuu's nerves. _But it serves him right after he made that remark about my handwriting,_ she thought with a sly grin and reached for another sushi.

"Bra can you please stop eating and tell me the plan?" Ubuu glared at her.

_Wow, he actually said 'please! Impressive_. Bra eyed him for a moment then cleared her throat. "Okay, here's what I thought up. I'm going to throw a big party that going to be some hotel and…" she proceeded to tell Ubuu the rest of the plan. "So, what do you think?" 

It took a couple of minutes for Ubuu to digest all this information. Finally, he looked up at Bra and grinned. "Bra, you are a genius!"

"Nah, I'm just really smart," Bra said modestly. "Mom is the real genius around here."

"Hey Bra!" a familiar voice called out. Bra whipped her head around and say Pan standing behind her along with Trunks, who has his arm around her. 

"Hey Pan!" she responded enthusiastically. _It was nice to talk to my best friend again_. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Um, eat?" 

"Right, why don't you join us?" Bra gestured to the empty sits beside her table.

"Sure," Pan and Trunks pulled put the chairs and sat down. "So Bra," Trunks glanced between Ubuu and Bra. "Are you guys like, going out?"

Ubuu, who had just taken a sip from his soda, spit all the liquid in his mouth out. "NO!" 

"Ew!" Bra jumped out of the way. "Don't you dare spit on me!" she glared at her brother. "No, for you information, we are not going out. Hey!" a light bulb light up in her head. "You guys can help us in our big project!"

That caught Pan's attention. "What project?"

"PGMTFILWU, or Project-Get Marron to fall in Love with Ubuu." Bra replied.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Goten inhaled deeply and stared at the Briefs' big mansion. _I'm gonna do this_, he said to himself. _It's no biggie anyways, just go up to Bra and ask her out! What's the most she could do? Say no?_ _That's…VERY BAD_. He sucked in another big breath. _Chill man, what makes you think she's going to say no? Bra's cool, she's very likely to say yes._

Just when he was about to knock on the door, he heard someone call his name. "GOTEN!" he spun around and saw Trunks, Pan, Ubuu, and Bra walking towards him. _Uh-oh_, he got a sinking feeling inside of him. _Ubuu and Bra? Are they going out or something?_ He immediately erased that thought from his brain. _Nah, how can they be going out? They are just friends, hanging out together like Trunks and Pan. _

Then he noticed that Trunks had his arms casually slung around Pan's shoulder and Pan has her arm around Trunks' waist. Another uh-oh went off in his head. _What the hell are they doing? Aren't they friends?_ _That does NOT look like a 'just friends' gesture._ "Hey Trunks," he forced himself to sound cheerful. "What's up between you and my little niece?"

Trunks blushed. "Goten, I forgot to tell you this. Sorry man, but Pan and I are going out."

"WHAT?" Goten fought to keep his voice normal. "You and PAN?"

Pan shot him a pleading look. "Uncle, please! It's no big deal."

His glance darted between Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Ubuu. _So if Trunks and Pan are a couple, then Bra and Ubuu must also be…_He felt like someone had just stabbed his heart with a knife. _Silly me, I didn't even realized that she's already taken. _

"So Goten, want to come with us to a movie?" Bra peeped up.

Goten swallowed. _A movie? Sit in a dark room for an hour and half watching Bra and Ubuu together? No thanks. _"Thank but no thanks Bra," he replied. "I got to help mom with an errand."

Bra looked disappointed. "Oh I see."

"Bye!" Goten choked out before running away as fast as he could. _I'm so stupid_, he repeated to himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_ _

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\

Bra watched as Goten disappeared into the distance. 

_I wish he was coming with us,_ she thought sadly. _He's such a fun guy to be with! Now Trunks and Pan are going to go gaga over each other and Ubuu, well, he's BORING to be with so I'm pretty much on my own. _She sighed_; this sucks._

"Um guys?" she called out. "Actually, I'm not feeling that well so I think I'll skipped the movie okay?"

Trunks and Pan exchanged a glance. "Okay Bra."

"Thanks," Bra turned and dash up to her room. She collapsed onto her bed and clutched her pillow to her chest. 

_Why do I feel so bad? This is just Goten. Goten, the guy I had known since I was born! _

_ _

_Author's note: _HIYA PEOPLE! Yep, I know I didn't update yesterday and I tend to update everyday but come on! A girl needs a night off to party with her friends huh? Hope you like this chapter and NO! THIS IS NOT THE END! There are still chapters coming, how many? Well, I'm not sure yet. Meanwhile, write me a review okay? THANKS! 


	11. Chelsea Rich, the B with an Itch

MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Chapter 11: Chelsea Rich, the B with an itch

MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Daddy is MUCH better.

I was so happy when I heard this news that I even did this awkward little dance thing in the hospital cafeteria. People were staring but who cares? My daddy is going to be back to his old, HEALTHY self in no time. Ah, life is good. 

Bra called when I wasn't home and informed me that she's having a (she said and I quote) humongous bash like never before. It's set on Saturday and it goes from 4:00 PM all the way to…well, as long as it can last. I really don't think I'll go, I mean, daddy is coming home on Friday and I want to spend some quality time with him. Besides, Bra throws parties all the time. It wouldn't hurt if I miss one right?

GOTEN'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Bra and Ubuu, the two MOST unlikely people to end up together ended up together. I guess I should be happy for them huh? If Bra really likes Ubuu and he really likes her then…I'm happy for them. Yeah I'm real happy. I'm so happy that I feel like crying. 

Let's face it buddy, Bra's gone, taken. Quit thinking about her. It wouldn't be very nice to steal Bra from Ubuu although it's so tempting. 

MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Okay, I'm back again.

I just called Bra and told her that I can't make it. Of course she asked for the reason so I told her about daddy and all of that stuff. She said I should loosen up and come to the party. Actually, she said something like: 'Marron, you HAVE to come to my party. If I have to drag you over then I will and I'm not kidding.' Yeah, I believe her, Bra's not the type to kid about stuff like this. Then she begged and pleaded and even offered to go shopping with me for a party outfit. 

Hey what can I say? I was in a losing battle so I told Bra that I'm coming to her party. But I'm not staying very long. Bra started being all psyched again and said that she will pick me up at my apartment at 4. The party isn't going to be at her house this time; it's going to be in a major five star hotel. Isn't that wild? Bra really knows how to have a good time. I feel a little guilty about daddy but I'll make the missing time up to him on Sunday.

After a long discussion about her upcoming party, Bra and I started talking about other stuff. You know, stuff like life, news, love and all those things? Turns out that our little Bra has a crush (with a capital C) on her big bro's best friend! She really wants him to like her but she's worried about their age difference and their family background and all of that. I told her to chill. Pan and Trunks has a huge age gap between them too but they are happily in love. 

That seemed to make Bra feel a little better. Then she drilled me on how to ask an older guy out. I really can't offer any good advice on that one. I don't go out with guys a lot. Trunks is probably my first official b/f and he asked me out first. 

Anyway, what should I wear to the party? It's going to be kind of a formal thing right? Hmm, there was a really cute outfit I saw in a catalogue… 

UBUU'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Bra the Saiyan princess actually came up with a not-so-bad plan. What can I say? Bra is a genius when it comes to scheming. According to the plan, I'm supposed to pick Marron up at 4 and take her to the party. Great. What's even better is that I get to spend some time with her in the elevator. 

Bra suggests that I do some background info check on Marron so that I can have something to talk with her about inside the elevator. Here are some basic facts she told me: a) Marron likes the colour pink, b) she likes to go shopping, and c) she likes scuba diving. C is actually quite a shock for me, I mean, Marron doesn't really seem like the type of girl to wear a diving suit and jump into the water. Looking can be really deceiving, huh? But that's okay; I like a girl who can surprise me.

About what I should wear…hmm…Bra insisted that I come in something presentable (as she puts it), which pretty much translates, to no ratty t-shirt or dirty pants. I really don't have a clue as to what I'm wearing. Maybe I could ask Trunks for some advice; the guy practically lives in that neatly ironed suit.

BRA'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Oh Dende! You will never believe whom I bumped into today.

CHELSEA RICH! She's the daughter of Mr. Rich, who is the second richest man in the world (the first is my brother of course). I cannot stand that bitch! She's a pure SNOB! Look her name up in the dictionary and you will find the following description: ugly, selfish, greedy, self-centred, bitchy, snobby, and completely shameless. Every time she sees my brother, she flirts with him like mad. She's the same age as me but oh, she thinks herself as way more mature and sophisticated than me. 

Let's take today for example: I bumped into her in the mall and you know what's the first thing she said to me? She said 'fuck off little girl.' When she realized who I am, she changed into this sickly sweet tone. 

"Oh Bra I'm SO sorry," she gushed but the apology sounded totally fake. "I wasn't watching where I was going." When she saw the shopping bags I was holding, she started rambling on and on about how you should not spend so much money on clothes and start saving them for even uses. 

Yeah WHATEVER. Chelsea was wearing a three hundred dollar blouse and a pair of jeans that would cost at least 600 bucks. Then of course, there are still her designer sunglasses, diamond earrings, gold watch, leather bag, and new shoes. She's decked out in at least 200 dollars of attire and she's lecturing ME? Hell-o?

I wasn't going to stand there and listen to her dumb lecture so I said I'm meeting a friend over at the food court. The stupid bitch followed me to the damn food court! Along the way, she kept on criticizing me on my makeup.

"Oh Bra, you REALLY shouldn't put on all that eye shadow. You look like a racoon now and what's that shade of lip-gloss you have on? It's SO not your colour."

It was SO hard not to strangle her.

Then she said something unbelievable. She said, "Bra, heard you're having a little party on Saturday. How come I'm not invited?" I was BEYOND surprised. I asked her who told her that and guess what she said? She said that she was at that restaurant I was in the other day with Ubuu, Trunks, and Pan. She was sitting right behind me! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I DIDN'T SEE HER! SHE OVERHEARD EVERYTHING! 

Naturally, I told her that bitches aren't welcome at my party. She smiled. "That's fine with me, Bra." And then she walked away. Something is up with her! Chelsea can't fool me. I can practically see the little wheels turning in her pea-sized brain. That bitch is up to something, but what?

Now forget about Chelsea for a minute and let's talk about Goten. I called his house, like, five gazillion times (okay, maybe just 5 times) and all I got was his stupid voice mail. I left him a message, telling him to call me back but so far, he hasn't called. I REALLY want him to be my date for my big bash but how's that possible when he's not even talking to me?

CHELSEA RICH'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Guess whom I ran into today? Bra Briefs! That whiny little brat has absolutely NO respect for her elders (I'm older than her by 4 months). "Bitches are no welcome at my party!" she said in that nerdy voice of hers. Whatever. I'm going to teach Bra a lesson that she will NEVER, I repeat NEVER forget at her pathetic party and I got a perfect plan to do it too.

NOBODY makes fun of Chelsea Rich…and gets away with it.

GOTEN'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Bra called me five times while I was over at Gohan's house helping Pan with her math homework (actually, we gave up on trying to solve those stupid equations and ended up playing on her Nintendo). She said that she wanted to talk to me about something. What do you think it could be? 

Did somebody tell her that I like her and now she's…no way! That can't be because I didn't tell a soul that I like Bra. Should I call her back? Probably, but… ah what the heck…I'm calling her!

GOTEN'S VOICE MAIL:

-Hey! Goten here. Listen, I'm not in right now. Leave me a message after that long beep and I'll give you a call when I get home okay? Thanks! Oh and if this is Trunks, I swear I wasn't the one who put pink hair dye in your shampoo. Really! I'm innocent!

-Hi Goten. Guess you're not home. Bummer, can you give me a call when you get this message? Thanks. 

-Goten! Sorry, I forgot to tell you who I am! I'm such an idiot sometimes huh? This is Bra and my phone number is…um, you know, the same as my brother's. Bye!

-Me again. Guess you're not home still. Sorry.

-Hi. Um, bye!

-You are still not home? Well, remember to call me ASAP when you get home. Later.

PAN'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Marron isn't mad anymore! That's so great! I know, I know, I been saying this for the entire day now but I don't care. MARRON ISN'T MAD ANYMORE! My guilty conscious was killing me but now I feel much better. 

I AM THE LUCKEST GIRL IN THE WORLD. I got Trunks, I got my best friend back, and Marron's not mad at me anymore. I really owe that girl though, that's why I'm going to dedicate all my spare time helping Bra with her upcoming party. If all things go as well as planned, then Marron and Ubuu would become an item when they come out of that elevator!

TRUNKS' DIARY/JOURNAL:

SOMEBODY PUT PINK HAIR DYE IN MY SHAMPOO! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PERSON!

Another then that shampoo incident, my day went really well. I'M THE LUCKIEST GUY IN THE WORLD. I've got a great girlfriend, my little sister was acting civilized today, Marron forgave me and… my hair is pink. Never mind, I guess I'm not so lucky. I hope this stupid dye washes off…

BRA'S CHECK LIST:

  1. Call hotel and rent party room. √
  2. Call that catering service and have them cook up something good for the party. √
  3. Buy new dress. √
  4. Send out invitations. √
  5. Buy decorations (balloons, streamers, etc). √
  6. Make sure that Marron is coming to the party. √
  7. Figure out the whole elevator/power system thing. √
  8. Ask Goten to be my date.
  9. Ask big bro to pick up some good dance CDs. √
  10. Ask Chi-Chi to make some of her famous chocolate angel cake. √

Author's note: Hey! Did you like it? Here's a little hint, Chelsea's gonna do something REALLY bad. Yeah, I mean REALLY bad. Stay tuned for the next chapter! It's coming soon! Meanwhile, review. PLEASE? Thanks! ^_^ 


	12. Bra's Look Alike

MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Chapter 12: Bra's Look Alike 

Chelsea Rich ran a hand through her newly dyed hair. 

_Greenish blue is SO not my hair colour,_ she thought in disgust. _Now I look like a total geek, a complete nerd, and worst of all… Bra Briefs. Yeah, that's true but looking like that little bitch helps you to accomplish your big plan._ A little voice reminded her inside her head. 

_I guess so_, Chelsea felt a big grin crawling up her lips. _I'm SO going to teacher Bra a lesson that she will never forget. Now all I need are some ugly gothic clothes and a bit cheap make up. Then I'll REALLY look like Bra. _

"Ms. Rich?" she heard her personal hairstylist asked nervously. "Do you like it?"

Chelsea nodded and stood up from the overstuffed chair she was sitting in. "I have to get going now," she reached into her wallet and mindlessly grabbed a couple of hundred dollars bills. "Here you go," she threw the money to the floor.

_Ah, I love watching those idiots scrambling for those little pieces of paper._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Goten sighed wearily. _I had been walking around this stupid mall for hours and so far, what did I buy? Nothing. I'm SO dead. What is even worse is that my feet are killing me. I can't believe that shopping can be even more tiring than training in 400 times gravity. _

His goal was to buy a semi formal type of outfit for Bra's big party, which is tomorrow. Frankly, he doesn't see anything wrong in an old t-shirt and a pair of half ripped jeans but he also knew that Bra likes guys who doesn't mind dressing up a bit. 

_Maybe I should just borrow an old suit from my brother._

Suddenly, a glimpse of a blue-green haired girl caught his eyes. _It was Bra! I have go talk to her! I tried to call her yesterday but the line was busy._ Goten pushed through the floods of people around him. "Excuse me, excuse me please." He mumbled softly. _Shit, she's going away!_

"Bra!" he yelled. "Hey Bra!" 

Bra didn't even turn around. _She probably didn't hear me, _Goten thought and yelled louder. "Hey Bra! Wait up!" Finally he managed to push through crowds around him and grabbed her arm. 

"Let go of me!" Bra screamed and tried to pull her arm away from him.

_Oh, I guess she's mad about yesterday_. "Bra, I'm sorry but I did call you back, your line was busy though."

She stared back at him with a blank face. "Huh?"

_Okay, something' seriously wrong_. "Um, Bra, you called me yesterday. Remember me? Goten?" 

"What Goten?" then her eyes twinkled. "Oh Goten!" she yelled and threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry, honey. I was just spaced out about my party." She held up a shopping bag. "See I even brought a new dress for it."

_Wow, she just hugged me and called me 'honey'? What the heck is going on here? _Goten felt himself turning very red. "Um, Bra can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," she said with a big smile.

"Can you be my date? I mean for your party?" He looked at her anxiously. _What if she says no?_

"You know you didn't have to ask, Goten." Bra replied. "You know that I'll say yes." She wrapped her arms around him again and kissed his cheek. "But I gotta go now, okay? Got an appointment with my dentist." 

Goten stood there and watched her disappear into the crowds. He touched the spot on his face where her lips had made contact with his skin. _What the heck just happened? First she acts like she doesn't know me, then she kiss me and hugs me and calls me 'honey'. What's even stranger is that Bra was wearing a white blouse and a long black skirt with her hair in a bun. That's SO not Bra. _

Goten quickly erased all his doubts. _Nah, that's Bra. I know that's her, she probably was just trying a new style like what girls always do. WHAT'S IMPORTANT IS THAT SHE KISSED ME (So what if it's only on the cheek?)! _

All of a sudden, he felt surprising light. His feet are not exhausted anymore and Goten practically skipped into the next store. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let go of me!" Chelsea yelled as she felt somebody grabbed her arm. She whipped her head around and saw an incredibly cute guy standing behind her, his hand on her arm. _Oh,_ she swallowed and eyed him carefully from head to toe. 

He looked about 2o or 21. He's tall and very muscular and has a very cute grin. She frowned as she saw the sloppy green sweatshirt and wrinkled jeans he had on. _The guy definitely needs some fashion pointers but then again, most guys do. _She smiled again, _time to flirt and make him like me!_

Before she could say anything, he spoke. "Bra, I'm sorry but I did call you back, your line was busy though."

She stared at him blankly. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"Um, Bra, you called me yesterday. Remember me? Goten?" 

"What Goten?" she blurted out before thinking. _Okay, the guy said Bra called him yesterday. Is he talking about Bra Briefs? He's Bra's boyfriend? _

She felt disappointment hit her like a slap on the face. _Why does he thinks I'm Bra? Oh right, my new hair dye. The only reason he's talking to me is because he thinks I'm Bra. Gee, this is just great_. A light bulb suddenly lit up in her head. _Hmm, it shouldn't be too hard to steal him from Bra. That little nerd doesn't deserve such an incredible guy. _

Chelsea felt his gaze on her, waiting for her to say something.

_For now, I'll make him believe that I'm Bra_. "Oh Goten!" she forced herself to sound all excited and perky. She threw her arms around him and gave him a squeeze. "I'm sorry, honey. I was just spaced out about my party." 

He blushed deeply. _Oh he looked adorable when he blushed._

Chelsea held up the shopping bag she was holding. "See I even brought a new dress for it." She fibbed. The bag actually contained the Bra-look-alike gothic outfit she was going to wear tomorrow at Bra's party but he doesn't have to know that does he? 

He grinned and asked her if he could ask her a question.

Chelsea flashed him a big smile. "Shoot."

"Can you be my date? I mean for your party?" he asked gallantly. She winced inside. _What in the world did he see in Bra? Never mind,_ she reassured herself. _He's going to be mine as soon as I show him how great Chelsea Rich is._

Meanwhile, she had to go along with the act. "You know you didn't have to ask, Goten." Chelsea replied. "You know that I'll say yes. But I gotta go now, okay? Got an appointment with my dentist." He looked so cute standing there that she couldn't help but gave him another big hug and a peck on his cheek.

_Look out Goten! You will forget who Bra Briefs is the minute you meet Chelsea Rich!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan groaned. "Bra, you know that I hate shopping."

Bra glared at her best friend and crossed her arms. "You have to have something nice so you can impress Trunks, right?" 

Pan gnawed on her bottom lip. _Oh the things I have to go through for my love_! She thought dryly before being dragged into mall.

Immediately, Bra spotted a dress she liked. "Oh look at that!" Pan rolled her eyes as she listened to her best friend ooh-ed and ah-ed over the light champagne coloured dress on display in one of the clothes store.

_This is so boring,_ Pan pouted. _I rather go and spar with uncle or maybe play some video games…oh, look at that!_ She turned reluctantly towards a white dress that caught her eyes over in another store. _That is something else_. Immediately, an image of her, wearing that white dress and dancing with Trunks under the moonlight, appeared in Pan's mind.

She ran over to the clothes rack, grabbed the dress, and dashed into a change room. The dress was fitted her like a dream. It was strapless and clung to all the right places. Pan felt like a princess wearing the dress. __

_Oh la la! This will definitely impress Trunks._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the dress was paid for, Pan met up with Bra again. Bra had already a couple of bags in her hands. 

"Did you buy that champagne coloured dress you saw at the window?" Pan asked.

Bra nodded. "That, a light blue dress, and a black Chinese style dress."

"Wow, which dress are you going to wear to the party?" 

Bra shrugged. "I have no clue, maybe I'll wear all of them." She grinned mischievously. She squinted at something behind Pan. "Hey, isn't that Marron?"

Pan followed Bra's glance. Yep, there was Marron, carrying in one hand a big shopping bag and waving to them excitedly with the other.

They scurried over to her.

"You won't believe what I found!" she gushed and held up a short white dress. "What do you think?"

Pan let out a relieved sigh. _I thought she was going to take out the same dress that I picked out!_ "That's great Marron, guys will be drooling all over you!" she responded enthusiastically. 

Bra gave her approval too. "That's going to look fabulous on you Marron."

Then the three friends walked off, arm in arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Trunks scrubbed his hair harder. _Urgh, this stupid hair dye just isn't coming off!_ He gritted his teeth. _I'm going to kill whoever did this._

"Trunks, phone!" he heard his mother yell.

"Yeah coming," he mumbled and grabbed the phone in his room. "Hello?"

"Hey Trunks!" Goten's familiar voice called out. 

Trunks scrubbed his hair again. "Um, I'm kind of busy now. I'll call you back later." He said.

Before he could put the phone back to its cradle, he heard Goten yell something. "Huh, what?"

"I said, IS YOUR HAIR STILL PINK?" 

"Yeah it's still…" Trunks' voice trailed off as he heard snickers on the other side. "Goten you asshole! Are you the one who put that pink dye in my shampoo?"

"Uh…no. I'm innocent."

Trunks laughed. "Whatever, listen sorry that I called you an asshole but how the hell do you this dye off of my hair?"

There was a pause. Then Goten asked meekly. "You can't wash it off?"

"Yeah I can't. I had been trying for the last three days!"

"Uh-oh." Trunks heard Goten whisper.

That 'uh-oh' did not sound good. AT ALL. Trunks gulped, "Goten, you better get your big butt over here right now and turn my hair back to its normal colour."

"That's kind of hard to do… erase that. That's going to be REALLY hard to do."

Trunks felt his stomach drop. "Define REALLY."

"Like…practically impossible?"

Author's note: Trunks has pink hair, Marron and Pan have the same colour dress, Chelsea looks like Bra and she's got her eyes on Goten! What will happen next? Well, you will have to wait until the chapter. How 'bout writing me a little review now? Thanks. Flames are welcome too. If you think my fic is a piece of shit, then ahead and tell me that. 


	13. An Hour Before the Party

MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Here is a brief summary of the last chapter because some people had found it a bit confusing. Here's what happened; Chelsea Rich dyed her hair blue-green just like Bra's because it would help her with her big plan to sabotage Bra's party. Then she went to the mall and bumped into Goten. Goten thought that she was Bra and asked her to be his date for the party. Chelsea, pretending that she's Bra said yes, but she had also developed a big crush on Goten herself and decided to steal him from Bra. Meanwhile, Bra and Pan are in the mall trying to find a RIGHT dress to wear for the party. They bumped into Marron there and she showed them a dress she brought and they went off together. Does that help clear things up? Well, I guess I'll stop my ramblings now and let you read the next chapter. 

Chapter 13: An Hour Before the Party:

**3:00 PM, Satan Hotel:**

_I hope nobody is there_, Chelsea thought as she walked into Satan Hotel, the place where Bra's party is going to be held. It was three, too early for any of Bra's guests to arrive but you never know. _Stop worrying!_ She told herself; _if anybody saw you, just tell him or her that you're Bra! If you can fool her boyfriend, you can fool anyone. _

Chelsea pushed open the heavy doors and entered after glancing around to make sure that nobody had seen her. _Wow, the little bitch really went all out! Too bad this party is going to end up in a disaster!_ Her gaze landed on the buffet table. _Here we go._

She reached into her purse and took out a capsule. Chelsea doesn't usually use capsules because that would mean contributing more money to the Briefs but she had to admit, capsules are really useful, especially at a time like this. She threw the capsule to the ground and instantly a box appeared. Chelsea opened the box and pulled out a few bottles of vodka. 

Quietly, she dumped all the vodka into the big bowl of fruit punch sitting at the edge of the buffet table. Then she took out a big bottle of hot sauce and dozed all the food with it. Chelsea grinned, _after eating all these hot food, they are bound to be thirsty! The only drink here is that fruit punch, and it has lots of vodka mixed with it. Pretty soon, Bra and her little friends will be so drunk; they won't know what they are doing!_

_And that's when I come in again…_

Suddenly, Chelsea heard some footsteps heading her way. _Uh-oh, time to go!_ She shrank the empty bottles into a capsule and popped the capsule back into her purse. Then, she snuck out the room in the same quiet way she snuck in.

**3:45 PM, Marron's apartment:**

****

Marron pulled out the elastic bands that were holding her pigtails in place and let her blond hair fall loosely around her face. Next, she carefully applied some mascara, dubbed on some eye shadow, and added a touch of lip-gloss. She slowly stepped into that gorgeous white dress she brought for Bra's party and turned to admire her creation in the mirror.

_No bad,_ she thought in satisfaction. _No bad at all._ The dress had thin spaghetti straps and reached to her knees. It was not very showy yet it still made Marron looked very sexy.

Marron glanced down at her watch. It said 3:50 PM. _Bra should be here any minute now,_ she told herself as she reached for her purse. Just when she was about to walk out of the door, the phone rang.

Marron sighed and kicked off her high heels. She ran across the kitchen and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" she said impatiently in the speaker. She has, after all, a major party to attend.

"Hey Marron," Bra's voice rang out through the receiver. "Listen, I'm SO sorry but I have some last minute things to pick up for the party so I can't pick you up. Don't worry about it though 'cause I called Ubuu and the guy said he'd be HAPPY to pick you up. He'll probably be there in, like, five minutes okay? Bye!" 

"But Bra," Marron began but stopped when she realized that Bra had already hung up. _Damn, _she thought, _I should have told her that I could have walked to that hotel place. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to hitch a ride with Ubuu._

She replaced the phone into its cradle and put on her high heels again. After checking that all the taps are turned off, all the windows are closed, Marron opened the door to her little apartment.

_TIME TO PAR-TAY!_

**3:54PM, Pan's house:******

"I'm coming!" Pan yelled when she heard the doorbell rang. She did a last minute check on her hair then raced to answer the door. She opened the door and smelt her boyfriend's familiar cologne. "Hi Trunks…" her voice trailed off as she noticed that something peculiar had happened to Trunks.

It was the colour of his hair! It wasn't its normal light lavender colour, instead, it's in this really, really dark purple. It made his head looked like a piece of grape-flavoured Juicy Fruit gum. 

Pan gaped. "What the hell happened to your hair?" 

"It's all Goten's fault," he replied grimly and proceeded to tell her the whole story. Turns out that after trying for the zillionth time to wash out the pink dye in Trunks' hair, they finally gave up. Goten suggested that they use purple hair dye and dye Trunks' hair back to its normal colour. Trunks went along with the idea because it seemed like a good one at the time. The purple dye didn't work out as well as he expected. It turned Trunks' hair into that dark, ugly shade of purple.

Pan stiffed a snicker when Trunks finished his story. Trunks cast her an evil look. "You wouldn't be laughing if your hair turned pink than dark purple."

"Yeah, I guess." Pan nodded but she burst out into laughter. "You look…um, really unique." 

Trunks smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." He held out his hand.

Pan faked a pout and crossed her arms. "Don't you like my dress?" she asked innocently. She felt his gaze travelling up and down her body. It made her blush. "Well?"

He was silent.

"Hell-o? Earth to Trunks?" Pan waved her hand in his face.

Trunks put a hand on his forehead and swooned. "Oh Pan, my angel, you took my breath away!" he said in a fake French accent. Pan laughed and punched him on the shoulder playfully. 

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? Non, mademoiselle. I love it." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "We should really be on our way, huh?" he said as he pulled back.

Pan nodded, her mind is still reeling from the kiss. "Race you!" she yelled as she leaped into the air and started flying towards the hotel where Bra's holding her party.

"No fair!" she heard Trunks whine behind her. "You got a head start!"

**4:00PM, Bra's house:**

Bra paced around nervously. She doesn't normal pace when she was nervous but today was a special occasion. She wasn't nervous about Ubuu and Marron, she was nervous about Chelsea. Bra knew that Chelsea was going to do something bad at her party. That's SO typical Chelsea behaviour but the question is: what's she going to do?

She crashes the party with a few of her friends? That's nothing but Chelsea is smart. She's not going to do something so simple. Bra gritted her teeth in anger then sighed. _Oh well, whatever she's doing, it can't be THAT bad. Can it? At least I hope not. _

_Stop worrying about Chelsea for a second,_ she ordered herself. _Look at you, you are an utter mess! You are not even dressed for the party and it's four already! Hell-o? Your party needs you!_

Bra stood up and pulled herself together. She carefully applied some make-up and put her hair up in an elegant French twist. She opened her wardrobe and grabbed a dress without thinking. It was the black Chinese style dress. Bra shrugged and slipped it on, she checked her image in the mirror. _Oh, good enough. _

Ding-dong!

Bra groaned. _Who can that be?_ She thought in frustration. _Do I look like I have time for some stupid salesman who is trying to sell some pathetic products? _She marched over to the door and threw it open. "We are not interested in buying ANYTHING!" she yelled. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was Goten standing in front of her door. "GOTEN?"

He looked VERY good in that black suit and he was holding a single red rose. Bra felt her heart in her throat. _What is he doing here? After all, he didn't return any of my calls._

"Are you ready Bra?" he asked.

She blinked. "What?"

"I asked if you are ready to go." He repeated patiently.

"Go where?"

"To your party."

"With YOU?" 

He looked surprised. "Yeah, you are my date." He grinned and held out the rose. "This is for you."

_I must be having hearing problems_, thought Bra_. Did he just say that I'm HIS date? _Her face turned beet red. _Hey, no prob. I have no idea where he got that idea but…I'll go along with him_. She smiled at him and took the rose. "Thanks, Goten." 

He blushed. "Your welcome." He extended his arm to her. "Shall we go now?"

**4:10, in the Satan Hotel elevator:**

Marron felt the elevator shake. An alarm went off in her head. _Oh dear Dende, please don't let anything…bad happen to the elevator! _She glanced around in fear. "Um, Ubuu?" she asked meekly. "What's wrong with the elevator?"

"It's stuck or something," he replied. He sensed her distress and comforted her. "It's okay, it's going to be working again soon."

Marron let out a nervous giggle. "I hope so. I'm really scared of being in really small spaces."

Ubuu walked over to her and slipped his arm around her in a protective way. She let him keep his arm there because it made her feel safe. "I'm sorry," she blushed. "You must think that it's really stupid to be scared of something like that huh?"

She had expected him to say yes but he didn't. Instead, he smiled at her and said. "It's totally understandable." 

Marron stared into his dark eyes and she felt something stir up inside of her. _I had never expected Ubuu to be so…nice, _she thought. _He'd been a real sweetie tonight and how come I never noticed that he was really cute before?_

Author's note: In case you don't know, VODKA is a colourless alcoholic liquid. Anyway, hope you liked that. Review please, thanks! I know this is suppose to be a diary entry chapter but oh well…^_~


	14. Look Out Bra! Here Comes Chelsea!

MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

*Note: Remember that Bra is locked up in the elevator control room all this time. Bra is only mentioned by Pan because she thinks Chelsea is Bra. 

**Chapter 14: Look out Bra! Here Comes Chelsea!**

**4:30 PM, elevator control room:**

Bra stared at the complicated panels at the elevator control room. "Uh-oh," she whispered softly to herself. "Just how do you restart the elevator again?" She glanced around frantically; trying to find some sort of 'on' button but there wasn't any. 

_Shit,_ she cursed silently. _I should have paid more attention when the hotel manager showed me how to operate this thing!_ Bra bit her nails, _now what_? The hotel people had all gone home as she had instructed them to and they won't be back until, well, tomorrow morning! Looks like Ubuu will have to blast their way out of that damn elevator or something.

Bra sighed and turned towards the door. _I might as well go back to the party and act as the prefect host,_ she thought as she reached for the doorknob. She tried to turn it but it refused to bulge. "What the…" Bra tried to turn the doorknob again and it still won't bulge. 

Panic started rising inside of her. "Hello?" she yelled. _This HAS to be some dumb joke_. "Can somebody PLEASE let me out?" She pounded on the door. "This isn't funny anymore!"

Finally, Bra gave up and sat down cross-legged on the cold, hard floor. All that yelling and screaming is killing her throat. She looked around in hope to find a phone or something. No luck. Bra sighed again and covered her face with her hands. _This sucks…_

**4:35 PM, just outside the elevator control room:**

A sly grin appeared on Chelsea's face as she tossed the keys to the elevator control room into her purse. "Can somebody PLEASE let me out?" she heard Bra yell from inside the little room. "This isn't funny anymore!" _Ha!_ Chelsea laughed silently to herself. _Too bad for the little bitch but she's going have to spend the rest of the night inside that little room._

A hand suddenly touched her shoulder. Chelsea jumped and gave out a little yelp. "Who's there?"

"Gee Bra, "A familiar voice said. "You sure are jumpy lately."

Chelsea whipped her head around and found Goten standing behind her with a big smile on his face. She relaxed instantly and she carefully eyed him over. _Wow_, she breathed. _WOW! This guy looks HOT in that black suit!_ "Sorry," she responded. "I'm just nervous about the party."

"You don't need to worry," he told her. "Everything is going really well. Everybody is having a great time dancing and stuff." 

"Why don't we go dance?" Chelsea suggested and grabbed his hand. 

Goten blushed. "Sorry Bra, but I'm not that good of a dancer."

Chelsea laughed. "That's okay, I'll teach you."

**4:40 PM, inside the party room:**

Trunks frowned at the cup of fruit punch in his hand. "Pan, is it just me or does this punch taste a bit weird?"

Pan grabbed his cup and took a little sip. "Yeah, kind of but I'm really thirsty right now so I don't care." She reached over, grabbed a cup of punch for herself, and drank it all it one gulp. Then she refilled her cup with punch again.

"Whoa, you're really thirsty!" Trunks grinned.

Pan smacked her lips. "Well, for some weird reason, Bra decided to make all the foods at this party extra hot." She offered a chicken leg to Trunks. "Try it, it will make your tongue feel like it's on fire."

Trunks took the chicken leg and bit into it. Immediately, his face turned red and he reached for the fruit punch. "Oh Dende, is Bra trying to kill us or something?"

"Where's Marron and everybody?" Pan asked, changing the subject. She looked around. "All the people here right now are Bra's friends from school and I don't know any of them."

"Probably still stuck in the elevator," Trunks said and drank another cupful of the fruit punch. _Man, this stuff is pretty good after you get used to the weird taste. _

"I think I'll go look for them okay?" Pan glanced over at Trunks. "Wait for me here."

Trunks nodded and refilled his cup. _Mmm, fruit punch._

**5:50 PM, inside the elevator:**

"Um, Ubuu?" Marron asked as the elevator started to shake uncontrollably. "What the heck is going on here?" Fear was squeezing her stomach so hard that she felt like puking. Before she can think, she was grabbing on to Ubuu and hugging him close to her. 

He didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was stroking her hair gently and rubbing her back in a soothing way. It made her feel safe and her fear evaporated. "Thanks," she whispered gratefully into his ear. "I'm sorry about that…I was just really scared."

She heard him chuckle softly. "What's funny?"

Ubuu smiled at her. "You don't have to apologize for anything. It's alright to be scared."

Suddenly, Marron became strangle aware of the fact that their faces were only inches apart. Maybe it was the way Ubuu was looking at her, or maybe it's the fact that she's scared out of her mind and not thinking properly but whatever the reason is, Marron grabbed Ubuu and pressed her lips right on his. 

"I'm sorry about that too," she said as she pulled back. "I wasn't thinking."

He stared at her in a dark and intense way. "Like I said before, you don't have to apologize for anything." He said quietly. He traced her cheekbone with his finger and it sent shivers down Marron's spine. "Did anybody ever tell you that you're beautiful?" he asked.

Marron could feel her cheeks turning bright red. "No." Well, Trunks sort-of did. He had told her that she was really pretty while they were dating but there was no point in spoiling this wonderful moment, is there? Besides, real pretty just ISN'T the same as beautiful.

"Well, you are." He lean down and their lips met again.

Marron's heart was pounding furiously inside her chest. She had never felt this way before, not even with Trunks. _Is this…love_? She wondered. _Come on, it can't be! Think logically! You guys are only together for one hour, maximum. This is just a spur-of-a-moment fling._ Somehow, her heart refused to listen. _Hell with all that logic, _she thought as she kissed Ubuu back. 

They broke off their kiss when they realized that they were falling or actually, the elevator is falling at a rapid speed. Marron screamed and held onto Ubuu's neck tightly. 

"It's okay Marron. I can fly, remember?" she heard him say. "Now let's get the hell out of this place." He formed a power blast in his hand and threw it to the top of the elevator. Marron heard a huge explosion noise. A big hole appeared at the place where the blast had made contact with the elevator.

"Hold on," Ubuu instructed as he slowly flew up to the hole.

**6:01 PM, in the hallway:**

"There you are!" Chelsea heard a black haired girl yell. _Is she talking to me?_ She wondered and felt a shot of panic crawling up her spine. _If she is, then I'm afraid that I have absolutely NO idea who she is. Chill out!_ She commanded herself, _just act cool and everything will be okay. _

The girl ran towards her and swung her arm around Chelsea's shoulder in a friendly gesture. Chelsea gulped. _Uh-oh, she is talking to me_. She turned towards the girl and gave her a big smile. "Hey!"

"What are you doing here, Bra? Shouldn't you be inside being a good host?" the girl asked.

"Puh-lease! Doesn't a girl deserve to have some fun? Being a host can be pretty boring." Chelsea rolled her eyes and tried to sound confident. "Besides," she touched Goten's arm in a flirty way. "I'm trying to teach Goten how to dance."

The girl turned her head and noticed Goten for the first time. "Uncle!" she gasped. "How come you never told me that you liked Bra?"

_UNCLE? This girl is Goten's NEICE?_ Chelsea's jaw dropped but she quickly regained her posture. _Hey, can't do anything stupid or I'll give myself away._ She stole a glance at Goten and saw that he was as red as a beet. _Guess I'll have to speak for him_. "Oh come on," she said and forced herself to blush. "It's no big deal."

"Yeah," Goten immediately responded. "It's really no big deal Pan."

_Pan! So the girl's name is Pan!_ Chelsea smiled and relaxed. _Now that I know her name and some basic info about her, everything will be all right. _She surveyed Pan carefully from head to toe. She looked about the same age as her and she was wearing a white dress that looked very expensive. _Pan…hmm… _Chelsea bit her lips. The name sounds oddly familiar.

Suddenly, she remembered that she had read about a Son Pan somewhere on the newspaper a few days ago. The article had something to do with Mr. Satan, the world's saviour. It said that Pan is…his GRANDDAUGHTER! Chelsea swallowed nervously. _Wow, Pan is not somebody you can mess around with easily. She knows martial arts and can beat up a grown man when she was just five or six!_

Before she could think any further, Pan spoke up. "Hey Bra," she asked curiously. "How come you changed out of that black Chinese dress she had on earlier?"

Chelsea stared at her blankly. _What?_ _What's that about a black dress? Oh right! Bra was wearing_ _a black dress!_ She felt Pan and Goten looking at her, waiting for an answer. _I better think up a suitable answer fast! What would Bra say in this situation?_ "Um, isn't it boring to wear the same dress throughout the whole party?"

"Right!" Pan nodded. "That sliver dress looks awesome anyways."

Chelsea let out a breath of relief. "Thanks."

BANG! All of a sudden, the wall behind them exploded. Chelsea screamed and jumped into Goten's arms. "Chill, Bra." He wrapped his big strong arms around her. "It's only Ubuu and Marron."

Chelsea lifted her head up and saw two figures emerge out of the smoke. One was a dark skinned boy and he was holding a pretty blond girl. _They are Ubuu and Marron? How the hell did they blast a big hole through the wall? _She had about a million questions but no answer to any of them. _Bra sure has a hell lot of weird friends!_

"Bra!" she heard the dark skinned guy yelling at her angrily. "What did you do to the elevator? You were supposed to start it after half an hour! Marron and I had been stuck in there for, like, two whole hours!"

_HUH? What the hell is he talking about?_

**6:15 PM, in the hallway:**

Ubuu clamped a hand to his mouth as soon as he realized what he had just said. He saw Marron staring at him strangely. _Shit,_ he winced. _Why can't I keep my big mouth shut?_

"Ubuu, what do you mean by 'you were suppose to start it after an hour'?" Marron asked. "Did you, like, plan the whole 'elevator' thing?"

"No, um, of course not!" Ubuu heard himself stammer. "Of course not. Right Bra?" he sent a pleading look to Bra, hoping that she will get the hint and cover for him. But Bra just stood there with a blank look on her face like she had no idea what's happening.

"You PLANNED the whole thing?" Marron asked again, her voice rising. "You TRICKED me?"

Ubuu was stumped. "Um, look Marron. I really, really like you…" Before he could finish, he felt Marron's hand making contact with his face. SLAP! Ubuu touched the red mark on his face in surprise. The slap didn't hurt him physically but it did hurt his feelings.

"You fucking bastard!" he heard Marron scream at him. "I don't appreciate being LIED to! Trunks had already lied to me! I don't need another liar boyfriend okay?" She turned and ran towards the washroom. 

Ubuu watched Marron disappear into the washroom. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "You have no idea HOW sorry I am." He felt Goten and Pan's sympathetic gaze on him.

"Things will work out Ubuu, they always did." Goten said softly.

"Yeah," Ubuu laughed bitterly. "I hope so."

**6:20 PM, inside the washroom:**

Chelsea finally managed to put some bits of the puzzle together. _That Ubuu guy likes Marron so he planned this 'elevator plan' to get her to like him…too bad it backfired._ She smiled to herself. _What a loser!_ _But duty calls, what would Bra do now?_ Chelsea grabbed Pan's hand.

"Come on, Pan!" she said as perky as possible. "Let's go find, um, Marron!"

Pan nodded. "Right."

They walked to the washroom and quietly opened the door. "Marron?" Chelsea called out.

"GO AWAY!" 

"Oh come on, we are your friends okay? Can you please come out of whatever stall you're in and talk to us?" Chelsea sighed. _Gee, being Bra Briefs is SO tiring. I have to comfort her dorky friend when I should be in Goten's strong arms teaching him how to dance! _

The last stall to the right opened and Marron stepped out. Her mascara was running and her eyes were red and blotchy. Chelsea opened her purse and took out her mascara and some tissue. "Look," she said as she wiped the mascara off of Marron's face. "Don't worry about him okay? He's a son of a bitch and completely unworthy of your tears." 

"Thanks Bra," Marron sobbed. "You're a great friend."

"That's better," Chelsea grinned as she reached into her purse again and took out the capsule containing vodka. "I have something here that will make you feel MUCH better. It's a new kind of club soda, you're going to love it!" she threw to capsule to the ground and instantly, a bottle of vodka appeared. "Here," she offered it to Marron. "Take a sip and you'll feel all better."

Marron accepted the bottle and took a big swing. "Wow, this stuff is good." She stared at the bottle in amazement and took another swing. "Where did you get it?"

Chelsea smiled. "Oh somewhere." She replied innocently.

**6:35 PM, inside the party room:**

"Hey Trunks! What are you doing alone?" Goten asked his best friend. Since the girls decided to follow Marron to the washroom, he and Ubuu decided to come back to the party and find Trunks. "Hello Trunks?" Goten asked again. 

Trunks finally seemed to be aware of their presence. "Hey! Goten…hic…have some of this great punch! It makes you feel SO mellow!" then he laughed as if he had just said the funniest joke. "SO mellow!"

Goten exchanged a worried look with Ubuu. "Um, Trunks are you feeling okay? That hair dye isn't giving you bad side effects right? If it is, we can always sue" 

"Don't worry!" Trunks said and handed them a cup each. "Try it! It's groovy!"

"Okay Trunks, don't worry about us." Goten took a sip of the drink Trunks had just handed him. Hmm…this is pretty good."

**6:45 PM, inside the washroom:**

"So…she said it's too tight but I thought it was too skinny and we just…" Chelsea rolled her eyes as Marron rambled on and on about some completely useless topic. The girl was obviously drunk.

"That's nice Marron, listen I'm going to find Goten now okay?" she pushed opened the washroom door and walked out.

"Wait, hold on Bra!" Pan grabbed Chelsea. "Something is wrong with Marron, don't leave now."

"I know, she's going crazy!" Chelsea snapped, losing her patience. "I don't want to spend the whole night coped inside that little washroom, trying to talk to that lunatic! Now if you will excuse me, I have a party to host." _And a boyfriend to steal_… she added silently.

"Bra come on, you throw tons of parties. I think something is seriously wrong with Marron. Maybe it's that weird soda you gave her but whatever it is, she needs help!" Pan argued.

Chelsea ignored her and walked on. "Go back and try to talk some sense into her if you want. I'm going to the party!" _No more Ms. Goody-Goody-Two-Shoes._

**7:02 PM, inside the elevator control room:**

"CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR?" Bra screamed. Her throat was killing her and she desperately needed a drink of H2O. She mustered up all her strength and kicked the door again. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

_Ouch!_ She slumped down to the floor and grabbed her foot. _Stupid high heels_! She cursed. _Stupid room, stupid door, stupid people, stupid me! Am I going to die in here or something_? A wave of terror washed over her. _What if nobody comes to get me, ever? _

"HELP!" 

Author's note: Yep, me again. So…you liked it? Review…please? THANKS! The next chapter will be out soon! ^_~


	15. Pan's Heart Gets Broken. AGAIN!

MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

**Chapter 15: Pan Gets Her Heart Broken. AGAIN! **

** **

**9:15 PM, in the party room:******

Trunks had never felt this relaxed before. He gulped down another cup of fruit punch and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Huzzah! Huzzah!" he yelled then burst out laughing. "Hey Goten," he tagged the person who was standing next to him. "How's it going?"

"Who's Goten? I'm Ubuu!" the person answered, his words sounded a bit slurred. "Trunkies, this punch is good! Where did your sister get it?"

Trunks waved his arms around. "Hic, Who knows?" he started hiccupping. "Oh, hic, shit."

"Hey guys, where's Bra?" Goten asked. "She's suppose to teach me how to do the tango!" he had another doze of the spiked fruit punch and started singing Old McDonald had a Farm. 

"My sister, hic, know how do tango?" Trunks rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I think I'm going to go find Panny. Toddles!" he gave an awkward wave and stumbled off. _Gee, why does it feel like the whole room is spinning? _

"I think she's in the washroom!" he heard Goten yell from behind before he continued singing his song. "Old McDonald had a farm and on that farm he had a…um…Goten!"

"Thanks bud!" Trunks yelled back and bumped into somebody. "Hey! Watch where, hic, you're going!" he heard the person curse at him but he ignored it. "Whatever!" _So Pan's in the washroom huh? Great but just where is the washroom?_

He tumbled around for a while and finally managed to get out into the hallway. "Where is the, hic, washroom?" he glanced around. A hand suddenly grabbed his arm. "What?" he turned around and saw his sister's smiling face. "Oh you."

Bra smirked. "A little lost, big bro?"

He nodded and started humming the tune to "Oops, I did It Again". Bra took his arm and gently led him down the hallway. "Here's the washroom," he heard her saying to him.

He stopped humming. "Thank you." Trunks pushed open the blue door and went inside. He heard a giggle from Bra. "Shut up bitch." He turned his attention towards the washroom again. "Hello! Pan honey where art thou?" A girl in white was sitting on the sink, drinking greedily from a bottle. "There you are."

Trunks walked towards Pan and threw his arms around her. "Come on baby! Don't spend the night here by yourself!" He leaned forward to kissed her. 

She giggled and pulled away from him. "Get away from me."

Trunks frowned. He didn't like to be rejected. "Oh come on!" he grabbed her and they stumbled onto the floor together. Pan ended up on top of him. 

** **

**9:22 PM, in the girls' washroom:**

Chelsea watched a very drunk Trunks and a very drunk Marron fell together onto the floor and doubled over with laughter. _Ha, what a sucker! Why does he keep calling Marron Pan?_ Her eyes twinkled. _Oh, I see. Trunks is going out with Pan and Marron is wearing the same coloured dress as Pan so…he probably mistook Marron for Pan!_ She dashed out of the room._ I have to find Pan and tell her this!_

Chelsea ran into the hallway and glanced around when somebody bumped into her. "Ouch!" she shrieked. "What the fuck…" she glanced up and saw Pan's face. "Oh hi Pan!"

Pan looked suspicious. "What's wrong, Bra?"

Chelsea pulled on a surprised expression and yelled dramatically. "Hurry Pan! Something is wrong with Marron!"

"What?" A worried look crossed Pan's eyes and she started running towards the washroom. Chelsea swallowed a giggle. _Time for the show to begin!_ She thought as she ran after Pan. _Bra's little friends are more entertaining to watch than any soap operas!_

****

**9:25 PM, in the girls' washroom:**

Pan threw opened the washroom door. "Marron? Are you okay?" she called out anxiously. "Where are you…" her voice trailed off as her gaze dropped onto the two figures twisted together on the floor, looking like they are wrestling.

An instant siren went off in Pan's head and she let out a scream. _OH DENDE! There is Trunks, my so-called boyfriend with his mouth on Marron's! And worse of all, Marron is ON TOP of him with the strap of her dress hanging off her shoulder! Are they...um…?_ She felt like somebody had ripped her heart out of her chest, stomped on it a billion times then threw it into the garbage.

_I'm going to sick;_ she thought in disgust, her head was reeling. _THAT SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE HE DO THIS!_ Before she could think about it twice, she marched over, pulled Marron off of Trunks and shoved her aside. She heard Marron gave a little yelp but she ignored it. _Who cares if that slut got hurt?_ _But what I'm really concerned about is this asshole here!_ Pan grabbed Trunks' collar, to her surprise, he flashed her a sheepish grin in return. 

"Hey baby! What's wrong? You look mad!" he giggled and touched her butt with his hand. 

Rage filled Pan as she jammed her fist into Trunks' face. "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's WRONG! Cheating on people and lying to them is wrong!" she yelled at him and kicked him at the side. "That's for cheating on me!" she kicked him again. "And that's for lying to me!" 

She heard him whimper in pain and for that spilt second, her heart softened and she regretted hurting him. Then she remembered the scene in the washroom and her heart hardened again. _I'm not crying for this big jerk, I'll not cry,_ she repeated inside her head_. This is not worth wasting any tears over! I'm NOT crying._

Pan turned and fled from the washroom. _I can't stand to see those two…URGH…people together!_ She kicked the washroom door open. "Ouch!" a pain shot up her foot. "Shit! Fucking high heels!" Pan grabbed her shoes and threw them back at the couple on the floor. "Take that!" then she ran bare feet down the hallway. 

Tears started running down her face like a stream and she wiped them away in dismay. _I WILL NOT CRY!_ She told herself. _I WILL NOT CRY_. She found an open window and jumped outside. 

_Sorry Bra_, she apologized silently as she started flying back to her house. _There's absolutely no way I can stay at that party any longer. Your stupid big brother stole my heart and treated it like shit. That's just fine with me. I'm not mad at all, in fact, I'm VERY HAPPY! Who needs that jerk anyway?_

_Not me. See, I'm even smiling, although it's killing me inside._

**9:30 PM, in the girls' washroom:**

Chelsea heard Pan scream, saw her beat the crap out of Bra's big brother, and saw the tears on Pan's face when she fled from the washroom. Chelsea REALLY regretted not having a camera to capture this precious moment. She tiptoed into the washroom and nudged Trunks' limp body with her toe.

"Trunks?" he didn't move. _Uh-oh, what if Pan did something BAD_? She bent down and felt for his pulse. _Oh, he fell asleep. Whew. I thought he was dead or something!_ She turned and inspected Marron. "Marron?" 

The blond haired girl stirred. "Wha-at?" then she cocked her head to one side and started vomiting on Chelsea's shoe.

"You little bitch!" Chelsea screeched and jumped back. She twinkled her nose in disgust at the yellow-green vomit on her once black Italian sandals. "Gross, gross, gross! Do you know how much these sandals cost?" _Never mind, I should just get the hell put of this washroom before she puke on my leg or dress_! 

Chelsea carefully stepped around Trunks and exited the washroom. "Later peeps!"

** **

**9:34 PM, in the elevator control room:**

"If I ever get out of this miserable little room, I swear to Dende that I would start training with daddy or Trunks." Bra promised herself. She has no idea what time it is but she is tired (exhausted is more like it), hungry, thirsty, and worst of all, she REALLY needs to go to the washroom. 

"People! I need to pee really bad!" Bra yelled. She didn't care if she sounded like an idiot, she just wanted somebody to hear her and let her out. She waited a while for somebody to respond but nobody did.

_Damn,_ she scrambled to her feet. _I'm not waiting any longer. Time for this girl to take some serious actions! Hmm, I'll just blast my way out this frigging place! How did daddy do that big flash thing?_ _Oh right,_ she spread her arms apart and planted her feet in front of the door. "Final Flash!" she yelled and brought her arms together. 

Nothing happened. 

_Humph! I'm not giving up that easily!_ Bra gritted her teeth. _Daddy said that it takes a lot of concentration to do this thing – so I have to concentrate a little harder._ She focused on all her energy on the door again.

_Okay, I'm going to make this happen_. "Final Flash?" her voice quivered a bit and the name came out sounding like a question. Still nothing happened. 

Bra groaned. "Fucking door open!" she screamed and pointed towards the door.

Suddenly, a glint of light appeared and a loud BANG filled the room. Bra closed her eyes and held her arms over her head in a defensive gesture. _Oh Dende, what is happening now_? She wondered, feeling terrified. _I must be the unluckiest princess in the whole universe! All these bad things are happening to_ _me!_

Bra only dared to open her eyes again when the BANG has fade out and everything was silent again. She peeked around nervously and discovered a big hole on the door. _OH MY_, her eyes widened and she stared down at her hands in amazement. _Wow, did I do that when I yelled out, uh, fucking door open?_

_Hmm…daddy has his "Final Flash", uncle Goku has his "Kamehameha", now I have my "Fucking Door Open". Not bad! The name is kind of, like, PG-13 but hey! It's a pretty powerful attack!_

Bra grinned smugly. _Ha! Who said I couldn't fight?_ She felt a tingle between her legs. _Oh right, I REALLY have to go to the washroom. No time to lose!_ She thought as she stepped out of the hole and ran towards the washroom. 

"Oops, sorry!" Bra apologized when she accidentally bumped into a girl. 

"Fuck off little girl." A familiar voice said back. 

A strong sense of déjà vu filled Bra's head. _Chelsea?_ She wondered in astonishment as she glanced up to get a clear view of the girl's face_. Yeah, it is that bitch. Except, something is seriously wrong with her because…she looks like me!_ Bra gulped. _What the heck happened to her hair? She dyed it into blue-green and now she looks just like me!_ Her mind suddenly froze. _Wait a minute, let's say that CHELSEA locked me inside that little room and pretended to be ME during the whole party since she looked SO MUCH like ME, then… UH-OH. _

_Who cares about her now, I need to go pee! I'll take care of Chelsea after I relieved myself. Besides, she didn't even see me._

Bra ran towards the washroom, pull opened the door and rushed inside. All of a sudden, her feet caught on something big. This sent Bra tumbling to the ground. "Shit," Bra cursed. _Who put a log on the floor of the girls' washroom? _

She turned around to give the object a good kick. Her foot paused in mid-air as Bra recognized the 'object'. "Trunks?" she gaped at her brother, who was lying there looking like a rag doll. A flash of blond caught her eyes and she rotated her head slightly to the left. "Marron?" 

Her heart started pumping inside her chest like mad. "Oh Dende, please don't let them be dead!" Bra rushed over to Trunks and started shaking him. "Trunks, wake up! Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" 

He grunted and turned around.

Bra's heart settled down. _Oh good, he's not dead_. She walked over to Marron and saw that her chest is moving up and down. _They scared me so bad! But how did they end up in here?_

She saw Marron clutching onto an empty bottle. Bra took the bottle from her and stared at it curiously. _What is this?_ She sniffed it suspiciously. _It smells like…vodka, the alcoholic drink daddy likes to drink every now and then._ She glanced back at Trunks and Marron. _They must be drunk!_

_Who brought alcohol to my party?_ _Well, there can be only one suspect – the one and only Chelsea Rich. _Bra's heart did a flip-flop. _Uh-oh, this is not good. Chelsea is very sneaky and smart and it wouldn't be easy to..._ All of a sudden, she felt a trickle of wet stuff running down her legs. She glanced down. 

_UH-OH! I just…peed my pants. Seriously, can things get ANY worse? _

_ _

_Author's note: Chapter 16…coming soon! Are you people sick of this fic yet? Don't worry, cuz there's only a few more chapters left__! ^_^ _


	16. Screwed Up Party

MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

CHAPTER 16: SCREWED UP PARTY

"I have to tell you something." Chelsea whispered in Goten's ear. She found him half drunk near the refreshment table with a cup of spiked punch in his hand. She gently removed the cup from his hand and led him into the hallway where there was more privacy. 

"What?" he asked in confusion, his dark eyes stared straight into hers. "Is everything all right Bra?"

Chelsea sucked in a big breath. _Calm down_, she told herself. _Just tell him the truth. The truth might make him hate you, but you have to risk that._ She started twirling her hair around her finger like she always did when she was nervous. "Um, I have a confession to make," She began. "It might sound kind of confusing to you but…" she stopped when she noticed that he was looking at something behind her with a surprised expression on his face. "Goten?"

Chelsea turned her head around to see what he was staring at. "What the heck?" Her whole body froze when she saw the image of a VERY angry Bra Briefs standing a few feet behind her with her arms crossed. _How the hell did she escape from that elevator control room?_ A wave of terror washed over Chelsea as she recognized the expression on Bra's face - it was pure hatred.

Dread filled her stomach and she gulped. _Bra looked like an angry bull that is about to charge_! Chelsea could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. She racked her brains for a solution. _What do I do now? What can I do?_ Her eyes lit up as a plan began to develop slowly inside her head. The plan was extremely risky and could easily backfired but it was the only thing she could do right now. 

_Should I?_ She hesitated for a second but quickly dismissed that thought. _Who cares? You want to try the plan or face Bra the raging bull?_

_Right_, Chelsea quickly whipped her face around and faced Goten_. Here goes nothing_! She thought as she grabbed Goten's face and pressed her lips against his. _Bra can only do two things right now: a) she gets mad and beats the crap out of me or b) she breaks down and runs away crying._ Chelsea prayed with all her heart that Bra would react the 'b' way.

She snapped her attention back to the kiss. A tingle of excitement shot down her spine. _I'm actually kissing Goten! _She thought happily. Even though the kiss had not come the way she had planned, it was still a very special moment. Chelsea had meet a LOT of guys and LOTS of guys had asked her out but it was the first time she had fell for anybody. Her excitement grew and she forgot all about Bra when she realized that Goten is kissing her back.

_He kissed me back_! Chelsea's heart pounded inside her chest. _Does that mean that he likes me after all? _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bra gaped at Chelsea and Goten, her hands clenched into fists. _The nerve of that bitch!_ She fumed. _That slut! That ugly cow!_ She inhaled deeply and counted backwards from ten to calm down. _If I break down now, that would mean Chelsea had won._ She told herself. The tears were stinging her eyes but she pushed them back. 

Bra pulled a who-cares expression on her face and crossed her arms. She waited patiently for Chelsea to break off that kiss. Each minute felt like a year but Bra forced herself not to freak out. Finally, the kiss broke off and she could hear Chelsea and Goten panting. 

Bra set her lips into a thin line. _I'm going to puke!_ "Are you guys done smooching yet?" she asked dryly. She smirked when she heard Chelsea let out a soft gasp. "Yeah I'm still here Chelsea. I'm of some kind of weakling who runs away crying all the time!"

"Bra, how nice of you to drop in on us." Chelsea replied, her voice sounded cooler than a milkshake. "But do you mind? We would like a little privacy here."

Bra snorted. "Chelsea, locking people up inside rooms and stealing their dates is not a very nice thing to do. I want my date back NOW." 

"Your date?" Chelsea pointed to Goten. "Bra, ask him yourself who he likes better, you or me."

"I will!" Bra was starting to lose her temper. She marched over to Goten and yanked him away from Chelsea's touch. "Goten! Who do you like better, me or Chelsea?" _Please say me, please say me_, she pleaded silently.

Goten looked more confused then ever. "Wait a minute, who are you?"

Bra frowned. "Who am I? I'm Bra!" 

He glanced over at Chelsea and back at Bra again. "Then who's that?"

"That's Chelsea," Bra told him. 

"But… " His gaze darted between the two girls nervously. "Um, I choose NOBODY okay?" Goten suddenly exploded. "I have no idea what the heck you two are doing but I'm getting out of here." He snatched his arm away from Bra and started walking away.

"Goten!" Bra called after him desperately but he was gone. That was totally un-Goten-like. _What's up with him? _The answer hit Bra when her sharp Saiyan senses caught the smell of vodka in the air. _DAMN THAT CHELSEA!_ Bra glared at Chelsea in fury. _Okay, I have my limits and if I don't kill this…dog right now, I'm going to lose my mind._

Before you can even blink, Bra grabbed Chelsea by the shoulder and shoved her into a wall. "Okay bitch," Bra growled, she stared the frightened girl straight in the eyes. "Fess up now or else."

Chelsea's face was as white as snow but she still managed to speak coolly and calmly. "Just what do you want me to tell you?" 

"Everything!"

"What is everything?"

Bra was tempted to wrap her hands around Chelsea's neck and strangle her. "Don't give me this shit! Tell me all the bad things you did at my party!" 

Chelsea snickered. "Bad things? I didn't do anything bad, at least I don't think I did."

Blood was rushing to Bra's head. _Can't take this no more,_ she thought as she punched Chelsea right in her face. Chelsea was really something else, she didn't scream at all. Her expression was neither angry nor upset. In fact, it looked like she was slightly amused. Bra had to give Chelsea some credit for being really brave. Blood was gushing out from Chelsea's nose and dripping down her face, yet she was smiling.

_Or maybe the dog had already lost her mind,_ Bra thought. 

"Okay," Chelsea said slowly. "I'll tell you all the good things I did at your party." She grinned. "Ready?"

"Cut the bullshit and tell me." Bra replied.

"Whatever you say," Bra had a sinking feeling in her stomach when she saw Chelsea grinning mischievously. "First of all, I spiked your fruit punch with vodka. Secondly, I locked you up inside that little room. Then I pretended to be you and gave Goten a dancing lesson."

"Did you kiss him?" the question popped out of Bra's mouth before she could think. _Oh shit_, she cringed. _I'm so STUPID!_

Chelsea's grin grew wider. "Oh yeah, there were lots of kisses."

All the energy seemed to drain out of Bra and she let go of her grip on Chelsea. "Listen up, Chelsea." Bra said quietly. "You have exactly 1 minute to get the hell out of this hotel. Go and NEVER let me see your fucked up face again."

"I would," Chelsea responded. "But your Ubuu friend had blasted the elevators."

"TAKE THE STAIRS DAMMIT!" _How stupid how a person get?_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Pan stuffed another spoonful of Cookie Dough into her mouth. _Junk food can do wonders to cure depression,_ she thought grimly. She glanced at the huge pile of garbage behind her. _Oh boy, how much food did I eat?_ There were about eight empty ice cream cartons, twenty something empty pop cans, empty potato chip bags, and countless candy wrappers. 

Pan sighed, _oh what the heck?_ She reached for another handful of M&Ms. She heard a strange tapping sound. What's that? She got up and carefully surveyed the room. _It better NOT be a burglar or something. If it is, then he's in for a big fight._

"Pan?" a familiar voice said softly.

Pan turned around and saw Goten's face pressed up against the window to her bedroom. She giggled. "Hi uncle," She walked over and opened the window. "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be at Bra's big-o party?"

Goten eyed Pan from head to toe. "You're still wearing Pokémon pyjamas?" 

"Oh puh-lease!" Pan rolled her eyes. "You wear Pokémon boxers. I feel SO sorry for Pikachu, you sit on it all day long."

"Whatever Pan," Goten grabbed some M&Ms and slumped down on Pan's bed. "You are having your own little party and you didn't tell me?"

"Who said this was a party?"

He snorted. "Pan, look at all these food. Even I can't eat this much. How did you manage to bug my big brother into letting you buy all these junk?"

"Dad doesn't know that I have all these junk. You better not tell either!" Pan cast a threatening look to Goten. 

Goten grinned. "No prob. But can I have some chips?" He looked longingly at the bags of chips lying on Pan's bedroom floor. "Please?" 

"How come you smell funny?" Pan asked as she tossed a couple bags of potato chips to Goten. 

"Funny?" he sniffed his hand. "I did put on deodorant before I went to the party."

"Ew! Not 'funny' as in stinky but 'funny' as in 'weird'. You smell kind of like this kind of perfume mom has." Pan wrinkled her nose.

"Oh it must be the fruit punch Bra served at her party. Speaking of which, did you see Trunks?"

"Yeah," Pan muttered, talking more to herself than to Goten. "He's probably fooling around with Marron."

"What happened?" Goten looked concerned. "If he hurt you then I'll beat the crap out of him."

"I already did." Pan replied, recalling the scene inside the washroom. I wonder if he's okay, she thought. I hope I didn't hurt him too bad. "But can we not talk about it now? It's…depressing. Oh yeah, what happened between you and Bra? Did you kiss her?"

Goten looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, I did but then…uh, can we not talk about this either? It's very depressing too."

"Sure," Pan shrugged and offered Goten a spoon. "Dig in uncle. It's amazing what ice cream can to an aching heart."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_This is the WORST party I ever been to,_ thought Ubuu. He looked around at all the strange faces. _Bra sure has a hell lot of classmates!_ He sighed wearily and rubbed his head. _This is just great! Where IS everybody? Where's Bra? Where's Goten? Where's Pan?_

_And most importantly, where's Marron?_

_The girls are probably all in the washroom, talking about how big of a jerk I am_. Ubuu sighed and started moving towards the exit. _Okay, time to swallow my pride and march into the lady's room. I have to apologize to Marron!_

He walked out into the hallway. A small figure huddled at a corner caught his eyes. Ubuu walked over to get a better look at the figure. "Bra?" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She looked up at him and he saw tears running down her face.

"Ubuu! Everything went wrong! This whole party is so screwed!" she cried. 

_Tell me something I don't know,_ Ubuu thought. "It's okay," he said and gave her a small awkward hug. He held her until her tears subsided. 

"Thank Ubuu," Bra sniffed. "You are great." She lifted her face up and their eyes met. Ubuu had no idea what had gotten into him but he grabbed Bra and kissed her.


	17. Waking Up to an Empty Toilet Stall

MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Chapter 17: Waking Up to an Empty Toilet Stall

Bra felt the pressure of Ubuu's warm lips on hers. 

_That feels so good…so comforting!_ She thought with surprise and closed her eyes. It had been such a stressful day; first being locked up inside that stupid room, then finding out about Chelsea and Goten…it's good to be comforted. Bra couldn't resist it any longer; she kissed Ubuu back eagerly. Her hands began to snake up his back and she moved closer to him.

_Whoa! Hold on girl!_ An alarm went off in her head. _Reality check here: this is Ubuu. You should NOT be doing mouth to mouth with him. It will ONLY make things worse. _

Bra's eyes flashed open. _That's right!_ She thought as she yanked back from Ubuu, ending the kiss abruptly. He stared at her in curiosity. What's wrong with you? He eyes asked silently. Didn't you like that kiss?

"I'm sorry Ubuu." Bra whispered. "But this will only make things worse. This was only a, uh, a kind of stress kiss. We are both down because, well, you know why so we decided to seek comfort in each other. We really shouldn't do this…things are already bad enough as it is. Besides, you know that you don't like me, you like Marron!" she paused. "Sorry."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong Bra." Ubuu grinned sheepishly and stood up. "You are absolutely right. I got a little carried away and I wasn't thinking straight. Forgive me?"

"Only if you would help me up." Bra smiled and extended her hand to Ubuu. He grabbed it and pulled her up effortlessly. "Thanks. Friends?" 

He nodded. "Friends. Want me to take you home?"

"Sure," Bra replied. _Whew!_ Relief flooded her inside. At least one thing worked out right. She followed Ubuu to a window; they jumped outside and started flying home. There's just one little thing though, Bra had completely forgotten about Trunks and Marron, who were still lying fast asleep on the washroom floor.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Trunks moaned and turned around. He felt a huge headache splitting up his skull. _Oh MAN, this feels like a hangover._ He reached for his pillow but couldn't find it. _Strange, this mattress is so hard and cold!_ He thought as he threw his arms out and stretched. His hand hit something hard. _Oh no! The pillows are so hard too!_ He groaned. _Which cheap ass hotel am I staying at? The service is TERRIBLE! No wonder I am getting major headaches. _

He struggled to open his eyes and winced as a ray of light hit directly into his eyes. He blinked a couple of time. Now he was beginning to wake up. _Oh Dende, I have a very bad feeling that I'm not in a hotel_. He thought in horror when an image of an open washroom stall with a toilet in it appeared in front of him. _Am I in some kind of washroom?_

He quickly scrambled to him feet and glanced around. _I AM IN A WASHROOM_! Trunks' eyes widened. _IT'S A GIRLS' WASHROOM TOO! What the hell happened?_ He wondered as he gaze land on a white figure that laid a corner, not very far from where he was lying. The figure had blond hair spilling down her shoulders. Even though she was covered with a greenish puke substance from head to toe, Trunks still recognized her right away. 

"Marron?" he stammered, backing up a few steps. _What is MARRON doing here? What happened? Where are Pan and Bra and everybody else?_ He rushed to Marron and started shaking her furiously. "Wake up, come on!" he murmured under his breath.

Finally Marron stirred. "Go away dad!" she swatted him with her hands. "Just five more minutes, promise."

Trunks shook Marron some more. "Marron, it's me, Trunks!"

"Trunks? What Trunks? Oh…" Marron's eyes snapped open. "Trunks!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Trunks snorted. "YOU tell me. We are inside a girls' washroom and you are covered with… green stuff that reeks really bad."

Marron sat up slowly and rubbed her head. "I don't know about you but my head is killing me."

"Same here," Trunks sighed. "Back to business, what did we do? How did we end up inside this washroom?"

"I remember that I slapped Ubuu," Marron began slowly. "Because…because he tricked me into that elevator thing! Then I ran into this washroom. Bra and Pan came after me too and Bra offered me this drink that made me feel really good. I can't remember what happened after that but I guess I must have fallen asleep in this washroom."

Trunks fought to remember too. "Urgh, I was drinking Bra's fruit punch then I went to look for Pan. Bra told me that she was in the washroom so I… then I think I was kissing a girl in white. Must be Pan, since she was wearing a white dress."

"Yeah…it's Pan alright, she was wearing a white dress. Hold on, I don't think Pan will just leave you here, sleeping on the washroom floor." A frown crawled onto Marron's lips and she crossed her arms. It made her look a lot like her mother. 

"She probably forgot about me." Trunks said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Marron raised an eyebrow. "It's not like Pan to just forget about somebody – especially when that 'somebody' is a person she's in love with."

"Right…you got a point there." Trunks nodded thoughtfully. "But let's just get outta here for now and worry about Pan later, okay?" He cast a quick glance towards Marron and a look of pure horror appeared on his handsome face. "Um…Marron…I said I kissed a girl in white, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, you're wearing a white dress too."

Marron glanced down at her dress and the same horrified look appeared on her face. "Oh my," she breathed.

Trunks gulped. "Uh Marron, I think there is a chance that I might have mistook you for Pan because you two are both wearing a white dress!" 

They gaped at each other. "Uh-oh."

"Trunks, what the hell did you do?" Marron demanded, her eyes flashed with anger.

"I honestly don't know." Trunks narrowed his eyes. "But I know someone who might know." He grabbed Marron's arm and yanked her towards the door. "Come on!"

"Whom are you talking about?" Marron asked. "Who knows about this?"

"Who else? My bratty little sister!" Trunks replied and reached for the door.

Before he could even touch the handle, the door burst opened and a fat old lady holding a broom appeared right in front of them. "Ah!" she shrieked when she saw Trunks. She held her broom up like a weapon. "Don't move!" She caught a glimpse of Marron, who was standing behind Trunks and instantly, her mouth relaxed into a smile. "Oh, I see." She winked at them. "Busy night huh? But you shouldn't have done it inside the ladies' washroom; lots of people come and go. You can't get much privacy."

_What?_ Trunks stared blankly at the plump old woman. _What is she talking about?_ Before he could make any sense out of what the old woman was saying, Marron pushed him over to the side. "It's really not what you think!" she told the old woman. "We got into some misunderstanding and…"

The old lady waved her off. "Whatever.I was young once too, you know. But if you would excuse me, I must go and clean the toilets. I'm the cleaning lady." 

Trunks and Marron squeezed by her and rushed out into the hall. _That cleaning lady MUST be psycho_, Trunks decided, _or at least very, VERY disturbed._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Pan moaned and clutched her stomach. "Damn, too much ice cream!" she cursed beneath her breath. She kicked the washroom door again. "Uncle! Hurry up! I need to go too you know!" 

"Coming! Just hold on for a few minutes!" came Goten's voice inside the closed door.

"I CAN'T! I REALLY CAN'T!" Pan yelled back. "Wait, maybe I can use my parents' washroom. I'm going to go check!"

_You pig!_ She scolded herself as she dashed up the stairs in her house. _Ten whole litres of ice cream! What the hell are you thinking? Even big strong Saiyan stomachs can't handle all that food!_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bra felt a pair of strong hands shaking her. _Probably dad, bugging me about training…Dende, just let me SLEEP!_ She turned around and buried her head inside her pillow. _Please let last night be a BAD dream, please let last night just be a dream! Oh Dende, nice Dende, please let all the events that happened last night be nothing then a REALLY, REALLY bad dream._

The hands shook her some more. Then came a very familiar voice. "Bra, wake up!"

_Who's that? Oh, that's Trunks' voice. Trunks …TRUNKS?_ _I forgot all about him last night! That means he probably spent the whole entire night lying on that washroom floor along with Marron. Oh shit…_she moaned loudly. _Just one more thing went wrong._

"Trunks please don't kill me." Bra begged with her eyes still closed. "Please?"

"I won't." she heard him grunt. "At least, I won't just yet."

_He's MAD!_ Her heart did a back flip. She opened her eyes quickly. This is not a pretty sight. Trunks' hair was sticking up and in going in every direction. It made him look kind of like Goku. His eyes are bloodshot and his lips were set down in a frown. His once neatly ironed shirt has a ton of wrinkles on it now and his tie is hanging loosely from his neck. Marron was right behind him, looking equally bad. There was a really strange smell too – Bra sat up and sniffed the air around - _oh, it's that green stuff that Marron is covered with. Is it vomit?_

"Bra, I demand an explanation RIGHT NOW!" Trunks barked.

Bra grimaced. "Okay, okay, don't get too excited here. I'll tell you what happened." She went on and told them about Chelsea, being locked up inside the control room, Chelsea spiking the punch, and her punching Chelsea in the face. Bra left out the fact that Ubuu kissed her of course. There's no point for Marron to know about that little accident. "- And that's what happened." Bra concluded. She stole a nervous glance at Trunks. "You still going to kill me?"

Trunks laughed. "Of course! What do I look like? A three-year-old? You can't POSSIBLY think that I'm going to believe that story you just made up. A girl named Chelsea who dyed her hair to look like you, give me a break!"

"But it's the truth!" Bra insisted. "You know her! Chelsea Rich! The daughter of Mr. Rich, the second richest guy in the world?"

"Oh…him." 

"I swear to Dende that I'm telling the truth." Bra pleaded. "You can ask Goten, he saw Chelsea! So NOW are you still going to kill me?"

Trunks let out a long exasperated sigh. "I guess not," he paused for a second. "But what happened to Pan?"

"Pan?" Bra racked her brains for an answer. "Hmm…come to think of it, I never saw Pan. I guess she must have went home or something."

"You never saw Pan?" Trunks asked.

Bra frowned in irritation. "Look, most of the time, I was inside that little room, when I finally escaped it was, like, kind of late. I'm pretty sure Pan was bored so she went home, relax!" she caught a glimpse of something red on Trunks' face. "Trunks? What's that stuff on your face? It's right under your nose."

Trunks reached up and touched his nose. "What red stuff?"

"That red stuff right there!" Bra sat up and wiped the stuff off Trunks' face with her hand. "Ew! It's dried blood."

"Dried blood? Did I have a nose bleed or something?" Trunks wondered then he yawned. "Who cares about that, right now, I just want to sleep." With that, he slumped down face-flat on Bra's bed and closed his eyes. Almost instantly, the snoring started.

"Ew!" Bra shrieked. "You spent the night on a washroom floor! So you must be covered with, like, germs and bacteria and you're lying on my bed? Get off!" she looked helpless at Marron. "Marron, please help me get my stupid brother off my bed?"

"Sorry Bra," Marron's mouth opened wide and she yawned. "I'm really tired too. Oh yeah! Bra, when you saw us on the washroom floor, did we, like, do anything?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Marron's cheeks turned pink. "Trunks might have mistook me for Pan and since we are both drunk, then you know?"

Bra's eyes widen. "Um, when I saw you two you were both sleeping so I don't really know. But I don't think you guys did anything bad, uh, you know?"

Marron nodded. "Let's just hope not." She started walking towards the door but collapsed onto the couch in Bra's room in mid-way. "Sorry Bra," Marron mumbled. "Can I just borrow your couch for a while? I'm really tired too..." her voice trailed off.

"Marron, you're covered with vomit!" Bra groaned. "Great, my room is going to stink like puke." _Since both of them are sleeping, maybe I should go and see Pan. I wonder why she left so soon?_

_ _

Author's note: I'm really sorry about not updating sooner. Something came up and I didn't have time to write. The next updates will be more frequent, I promise. Meanwhile…how 'bout reviewing this chapter huh?


	18. Corny can be Good Sometimes

MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Chapter 18: Corny can be Good Sometimes

"Oh Dende, I can't believe my brother doesn't have anything here to cure upset stomachs!" Goten grumbled loudly as he dug through huge First Aid kit Pan had managed to drag down from the top of a kitchen cupboard. "Look, there's even something to treat diaper rash! Must be leftovers from when you were a baby."

"Yeah, well Saiyans don't usually get upset stomachs." Pan said dryly, she crutched her stomach her hands. "Urgh…I think I'm going to die! This must be the punishment we're getting for devouring ten litres of ice cream."

"Hey! Hold on! I think I found something!" Goten yelled in triumph as he held up a little green bottle. "Here," he opened the bottle, poured out a handful of little green pills, and offered them to Pan. 

"Um…"Pan stared at the little green pills in Goten's palm in hesitation. She didn't want to even touch the pills because they looked like little green slugs. "How many am I supposed to take?"

Goten glanced at the label around the green bottle. "Four to six." 

"Are you sure about this?" Pan asked. Despite his kind, sweet nature, her uncle wasn't exactly the most reliable person in the world – especially when it comes things like this.

"Positive" Goten replied confidently.

Pan took the little pills reluctantly. "Okay," she closed her eyes, popped the pills inside her mouth, and swallowed. "Ew…it's so bitter!"

"It's bitter?" Goten stared in alarm at the pills in his hand. "Then I don't want to eat them!"

"Oh come on uncle! It's not like you're going to die by eating them!" Pan smirked. Sometimes Goten is just like her grandfather—they are both afraid of needles and bitter medicines. 

Ding-Dong! Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Goten jumped up and flew to answer the door, leaving the bottle of green pills behind. Pan sighed and rolled her eyes. Then she followed her uncle to the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Coming!" Goten yelled as he ran towards the front door. Whew! Saved by the doorbell! He thought to himself, a big grin started forming on his lips. He turned the doorknob and threw the door open. But due to his excitement, he forgot hold back his Saiyan strength. This caused the door to Pan's house to literally break in half. "Oops."

"Uncle!" he heard Pan screech from behind him. "What the hell did you do?"

Oh dear… he turned his attention back to the person at the door. "Hey, who are you—" he stopped when he realized that the person was Bra. She was trying hard to hold back a giggle. "Oh, it's you." He said bitterly.

Bra cringed. Okay, maybe I deserved that after the way that I practically forced him to kiss me. "Goten, listen to me. It was all a misunderstanding. Can you at least listen to my explanation? I'm really sorry."

"Hey! Who's at the door?" Pan's head popped up from behind Goten. When she caught the sight of Bra, the enthusiasm from her voice instantly drained away. "Oh, it's you."

What's up with her? Bra wondered. "Pan, why the long face?"

"Oh sorry…" Pan apologized. "It's not actually you…it's more like your brother."

"What did Trunks do this time?" Bra pressed on. Something tells me that Pan probably saw Trunks doing something with Marron inside that washroom. That's probably why she left so early.

Pan sighed. "Why don't you come in first?" she reached over for the doorknob but realized that door is now lying in two pieces on the floor. "Uncle! My dad's going to kill me!" she cast an evil look at Goten.

"Uh…I can try to super glue the door back together." Goten offered.

"Never mind, just come in Bra."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now they had are settled in Pan's room. Pan was sitting cross-legged on her bed, crutching her teddy bear to her chest. Goten took a sit on the floor and Bra sat down on a director chair Pan has in her room. Two pairs of eyes are glued onto Bra, waiting for her to speak.

"Okay…I'm sure that everybody can agree on the fact that my party last night was a completely disaster." Bra began. "But first, I'd like to know just why are you mad at my brother, Pan."

Pan bit her lips. "Is it really necessary?"

"Yes." Bra said firmly.

"Okay, I was looking for some help for Marron 'cause she was acting funny. Then you came running towards me saying that something terrible happened to Marron, who was in the washroom. So I went to he washroom and I saw Trunks and Marron on the floor, kissing. I started to yell at Trunks but then he said stupid and I punched him in the face and kicked him a couple of times." Pan paused for a minute. "Uh…then I went home."

Whoa…no wonder there's dried blood under Trunks' nose! Bra thought. "Okay Pan, Truth is – my brother's not a dirty cheater. He is just a really weak drinker. Here's the story…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT?" Pan screamed; a yellow glow was starting to form around her. "She locked you inside that little room? She spiked the fucking punch? How dare that bitch! Does she know whom she's messing around with? Humph! You just wait Bra! I'm going to go and teach her a lesson!" she started opening the window.

"Grab her, Goten!" Bra yelled.

Goten did an awkward tackle and pinned his little niece to the floor. "Pan…just calm down." He whispered in her ear.

"I CAN'T! If I don't kill that little bitch today, my name is not Pan!" Pan struggled to free herself from Goten's gasp.

"Shut up Pan! Dende, you can't just go and kill Chelsea! Think about how long your mother will ground you!" Bra argued back.

"Oh right. Good point," Pan stopped her struggling and sat up. She smiled sheepishly at Goten, who was now covered with all kinds of bruises. "Sorry uncle."

"No…problem." Goten gasped. "Honestly Pan, for a minute there, I thought you had finally reached Super Saiyan."

"What we need is an ultimate plan that will leave Chelsea so humiliated that she would want to walk around with a paper bag over her head." A sly look crawled onto Bra's face. "And I just came up with the perfect plan."

"You did?" Pan grabbed Bra by the shoulder. "Tell us, dammit!"

"Wait…" Bra held up a hand. "This requires a lot of people…so we need Trunks, Marron, and Ubuu to participate too. Oh yeah! Speaking of Marron and Ubuu, how did the elevator plan go?"

Pan and Goten exchanged a glance. "Terrible." They claimed in unison. 

Bra's face fell. "What the hell happened?"

"Marron found out that Ubuu tricked her – and she kind of freaked out." Goten explained.

"Shit," Bra cursed. "They would make such a good couple too! Oh!" she jumped up excitedly. "Did you know that I actually learned to throw a power blast?"

"Really, Bra?" Pan said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "No offence, but you never liked to train. A power blast actually requires some training to accomplish."

"I know that! But maybe it's because I was so pissed off at Chelsea or something that it just happened. Watch this you guys!" Bra jumped up and pointed her finger towards one of the walls of Pan's room. "Fucking door open!"

A shot of light filled the room, followed by a puff of smoke. When the smoke finally cleared, a big hole was in the wall that Bra had pointed to. Pan and Goten gaped at the big hole in disbelief while Bra crossed her arms and grinned smugly.

"BRA!" Pan pointed towards the hole. "My dad is going to kill me!"

"Oops…sorry Pan. Don't worry," Bra reached into her jean pocket and whipped out a shiny piece of plastic. "I brought my mom's credit card, we can just call somebody over to fix it. I'll even fix the door too."

Pan relaxed. "Thanks Bra, but we better get a move on it now. My mom and dad will be home in --" she glanced down at her watch. "3 hours! I'll go get the phone book now!" she yelled over her shoulders as she dashed downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll help you." Bra started to follow Pan when a hand suddenly clamped around her wrist. "Huh?" Bra spun her head around and saw Goten looking at her – with a serious expression on his face that she had never seen before. 

"Bra," he said softly. "Sorry about that, you know."

Aw…he's so nice! Bra's heart started pumping at twice its regular rate. "That's okay, Goten. It wasn't your fault." Now please ask me out, just ask me out…PLEASE!

Goten lowed his gaze. "Um, I do like you…a lot. So I guess what I'm trying to say is; will you go out with me this Friday? We can go for a movie or something." he looked up at her again anxiously, waiting for her answer.

"Of course, Goten." Bra smiled. "A movie sounds great!" Yes, yes, yes, YES! 

"Hey guys!" Pan's annoyed voice came from downstairs. "I need some help here! Like, hello?"

"I guess we better go and help Pan, huh?" Bra asked Goten shyly. 

"Yeah," Goten nodded, then he extended his hand to Bra. She accepted it and they ran hand-in-hand downstairs.

Tell you the truth, Bra thought as she felt the warmth of Goten's hand around hers. If I saw a girl and a guy holding hands walking in the streets, I'd laugh at their corny-ness. But now I kind of understand why they do those things…corny can be pretty good sometimes.

Author's note: Told you I'd update. ^_~Anyways, hope you liked that chapter. Now a review would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. 


	19. The Plan

MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Chapter 19: The Plan 

Two hours had passed. By now, the door to Pan's house is back in one piece and the big hole in the wall was fixed. Bra, Pan, and Goten are all lying on the floor in Pan's living room, exhausted. They are all covered in dirt and drenched in sweat.

"Bra, honestly, we should not have called that construction company. We should have just bought some cement stuff and fix the house by ourselves – it's much cheaper that way." Pan puffed.

Bra groaned. "Urgh, don't even talk to me now. That cheap company -- they made us move all those furniture! I shouldn't have paid them a cent! Now my back is killing me. Shit! Pan, how come your bed is so heavy?"

"What about that plan to get back at Chelsea?" Goten asked weakly. "Seriously, can we put it off until tomorrow? I don't think I can't move one muscle now."

"The plan!" Bra jumped up. "Come on, guys! We have to get a move on!" she grabbed Pan's arm and started yanking her towards the door. "Come on!"

"Okay, Bra. Whatever you say – just please, let go of my arm!" Pan begged. 

"Oops…sorry. Did I pull too hard?" Bra released Pan's arm.

"Too hard? I thought my arm was going to break off! Jeez!" Pan complained, rubbing her arm. "What's your big plan, Bra?"

"Wait… let's go to my house first," Bra said. "It's too complicated, so it's better to tell everybody all at once." She started for Pan's front door. "Guys, hell-o? What are you waiting for? Let's go to my house."

Pan and Goten exchanged a weary glance. But they knew better than to disobey Bra when she was in her "bossy" mood so they quickly scrambled to their feet and followed Bra out the door.

"Um, Bra? Can we please take the bus or something? I don't have any energy left to fly!" Goten asked meekly.

"Sure." Bra smiled. "TAXI!" she shouted and waved her arms up in the air.

A yellow taxi immediately stopped in front of them. Bra opened the door and they all climbed in. After they are all seated and settled in, the taxi driver, who had a heavy Italian accent, asked for where they were going.

"Capsule Corp." Bra said.

"What?" the taxi driver stared at them in shock. " Capsule Corp.? Are you… are you Bulma Briefs?"

"Nope, Bulma is my mom. I'm Bra Briefs." Bra replied.

"Oh my god! Then is your brother Trunks Briefs?" the taxi driver asked anxiously.

Bra sighed in exasperation – sometimes she really hated having the world's richest bachelor for a brother. "Yes."

"Whoa!" the taxi driver exclaimed, his eyes widened. 

"Yeah," Bra mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Whoa."

"Can I have his autograph?" the taxi driver grabbed Bra's hand. "Please? I won't even charge any money for your ride; I just want his autograph really bad!"

A sweat drop was beginning to form on Bra's forehead. "Um…sure. But why do you want my brother's autograph? Wouldn't you like mine instead?" she asked hopefully.

A dreamy look invaded the taxi driver's eyes. "I'm sorry Ms. Briefs. But your brother…he has the most wonderful pair of blue eyes! Ooh!" Bra, Pan, and Goten watched as the overweight old man squealed like a young girl.

"Hey Pan," Goten snickered. "Looks like you're in for some competition."

"Shut up!" Pan grumbled. She reached over and hit Goten on the back of his head. "Idiot!"

"Kids these days!" Goten shook his head. "They have absolute no respect for their elders!"

"You wait here, okay?" Bra told the eager taxi driver, who nodded obediently. "My brother might be still sleeping so I'm going to go check." On her way up the stairs, she whispered to Pan and Goten to stay and keep an eye on the old man.

Bra walked down the long hallway of her house and reached her room. She knocked on the door a couple of times. When nobody answered, she pressed her ear to the door. "Trunks?" she called. No answer, instead, loud snoring can be heard.

"My brother—the pig." Bra said to herself quietly as she twisted the doorknob and kicked the door open. "Wake up big brother! It's an emergency!" she yelled.

"Huh? What?" Trunks jumped up from Bra's bed. "I have a meeting that I forgot about?"

"Nope." Bra shook her head.

"You ran out of mascara again?"

"No!"

"Oh Dende, don't tell me there's a new enemy and we have to go save the world."

"Well… it's something like that."

"We have a new enemy?" Trunks yelled. He grabbed Bra by the shoulders and started shaking her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Does dad know? Does Gohan and Goten know? Hell, speak up Bra!"

"Calm down!" Bra struggled to get out of Trunks' grasp. "I didn't know you were that excited about fighting! Anyways, this enemy isn't all that powerful so there's no need to consult daddy or Gohan."

Trunks' grip on Bra's shoulder loosened instantly. "Oh."

""Her name is Chelsea," Bra continued. "You know, the girl who ruined my party? Damn bitch! But now I had came up with a perfect plan to get back at her and of course…it requires you and Marron's help to accomplish." Bra glanced at Marron, who was still fast asleep on her couch at the side.

"Um, Bra, listen. Your "plans" are not exactly great. For example, your big plan to get Marron and Ubuu together totally backfired." Trunks rubbed his head and sighed. "Here an advise for you Bra: why don't you just forget about her? I know she's bitchy and all that but this plan is just a complete waste of time!"

"Hold on big bro," Bra snapped. She walked right up to him and crossed her arms. "You know, you did mistake Marron for Pan at the party."

Every muscle in Trunks' body tensed. "I did?"

"Yeah, you did! You kissed her in the washroom! Pan saw you too! Now if it weren't for me, she'd still be mad at you! You SO owe me this time."

Trunks bit his lips. He knew that he was in a losing battle.Ah, what the heck! That Chelsea girl is a real brat – it might be fun to get back at her. "Okay," he agreed. "What should I do first Oh-Mighty-One?"

Bra grinned in satisfaction. "That's much better. First of all… a fan of yours is downstairs and he want your autograph."

"A fan?" Trunks slumped back down onto Bra's bed. "Tell him that I'm busy."

"But he wants to see you! He just adores your wonderful pair of blue eyes!" Bra mimicked, trying hard not to burst out laughing. "Besides! The Oh-Might-One commands you! Go on, he's just downstairs with Pan and Goten. They'll show you who he is and meanwhile, I'll wake Marron up." 

After the taxi driver had left, the gang gather at the Briefs' kitchen. Bra took a sit on the kitchen counter and cleared her throat. After making sure that she had everybody's attention, she began. "Okay guys, here's the scoop. First of all, Chelsea really values two things – money and pride. So I think that we have to do something that will make her loose money and pride -- lots of it too."

"Like what? Hey family is super rich. I don't think we will be able to make her loose that much money!" Marron asked.

"That's a good point, so we can just forget about the money part. Let's just attack her pride. You know what's the one thing Chelsea wants and can't have?" Bra looked around the room – nobody answered.

"She wants Goten. So all we have to do is…" 

Author's note: Good ending, huh? No worries…the next chapter is coming soon! ^_^


	20. Look Out Chelsea...Here Comes Bra!

MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Chapter 20: Look out Chelsea…Here comes Bra!

Chelsea sighed in relief when she saw that her hair had (successfully) turned back to its normal colour – chestnut brown. Last night was like a bad dream come true for her. Even though she had locked that little brat, Bra Briefs up inside that little room, spiked the punch and got all Bra's little friends drunk, she's still feeling rotten.

Why? Just because Goten rejected her! HER. Like hell-o? Who does he think he is? Nobody rejects Chelsea Rich…especially not a little nobody like him. The only thing that is keeping her sane is the fact that he had rejected Bra too. 

But that's not good enough. She wanted him and as always… what Chelsea wants, Chelsea will get. Chelsea gritted her teeth as another twisted little plan began to form inside her little head.

"Miss Rich?" the housekeeper's high pitched voice interrupted Chelsea's thoughts.

"What?" Chelsea sneered. God, she HATED to be interrupted.

"There's a boy on the phone and he wants to speak to you," the housekeeper held up a white wireless phone.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Chelsea demanded. 

"Yes, but he said you're waiting for his call."

Chelsea raised a perfectly plucked brow. "Who is 'he'?"

"He said his name is Goten."

Goten? So he finally came to his senses. Chelsea jumped up from the leather armchair she was sitting in and snatched the phone from the housekeeper's hand. "Um…yeah, I was waiting for his call. You can leave now." She waited until the old lady was gone from sight before she held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she said as coolly as possible. Hey, it was his fault for making a fool of her! He should be glad that she's even talking to him!

"Uh…hi Chelsea…um, how is going?" Goten's voice said on the end.

"Why are you calling me?" Chelsea asked.

///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\

"I am calling you because…because why, Bra?" Goten whispered, looking helplessly at Bra, who was standing right beside him. She put her finger to her lips in the gesture that's telling him to keep quiet, then she handed him a slip of paper. 

"Uh…I am calling you because I really, really like you. I was a stupid fool for not choosing you over Bra Briefs. Please forgive me and I was wondering if you would go on a date with me tomorrow." Goten read from the paper. Beads of sweat were beginning to appear on his forehead. His voice was dull and in monotone.

"Why are you sounding so weird?" Chelsea's voice came on the receiver.

"I…" another helpless look at Bra. 

"Have a cold!" Bra whispered.

///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\

"I…have a cold. So will you go on a date with me?"

Chelsea bit her lips, chewing off a bit of the cherry-flavoured lip-gloss she applied earlier on. She wanted to say yes badly, the word was already on the tip of her tongue but somehow; her instincts are telling her that something is fishy about this whole thing.

But then again, it IS Goten – the guy's cute, there's no doubt about that but he's not exactly smart. So what's the harm on going on a little date? Besides, he did ask her to forgive him.

"Okay," she said into the speaker. "Pick me up tomorrow at 5 PM."

"Where?"

"At my house, DUH!" Chelsea rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone. I wonder what Goten likes in a girl? Chelsea wondered, 'Cause I really want to impress him. Does he like girls to wear a certain colour or a certain hairstyle?

Hmm…this calls for a new outfit, Chelsea thought as she grabbed her purse and dashed out the door. She need to look good for her date – really good.

///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\

"Yes! She agreed!" Bra yelled, jumping in the air.

"You know Bra, for a girl who had just received the news that her boyfriend is going out on a date with her arch enemy, you're really taking it well." Trunks commented dryly. 

"Shut up!" Bra glared at her older brother. "Oh! And Goten, you have to dress well for this date," she turned her attention back to Goten. "Chelsea's real picky about things like that you know. So we should go to the mall and pick out some new clothes for you! Don't worry…it's on me!" Bra whipped out the shiny plastic card from her pocket. "Let's go!"

"Um…Bra, I don't think…" Goten protested quietly as he was dragged out the door by Bra.

Pan sighed. "Ah…I feel sorry for uncle. He's in for a rough ride!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Trunks agreed.

Pan glanced sideways at Trunks. Somehow, she still can't get that awful, awful image of him kissing Marron on the washroom floor. What's wrong with you? She asked herself. He's drunk for heaven's sake!

Trunks noticed that Pan was acting a bit weird. "We need to talk!" he leaned down and whispered in her ear. She nodded then cast a questionable glance over at Marron, who was also in the room. 

Marron was not dumb. She knew that Trunks wanted to be alone with Pan for a while so she stood up from where she was seated. "Ah…what do you know, it's getting late. I should be heading home now." She smiled at them. "See you guys tomorrow!"

Trunks waited until Marron was out of sight then he turned towards Pan. "First of all, I want to tell you that I'm really sorry about the party."

"I know that," Pan said. "I know you are drunk…there's nothing to be sorry about." The weird feeling she had inside of her did not go away. Stop being so jealous! She commanded herself. You're acting like a little brat.

"But you have doubts about me." Trunks stated.

Pan looked up, surprised. "Well…yeah." She admitted. "It's just that…"

"Will this help?" He gently pressed his lips onto hers and kissed her.

"Yeah…it helped." Pan breathed when they finally pulled apart. She rested her head on Trunks' shoulder – all her doubts evaporated "It helped a lot. But now we got to think up a way to get Ubuu and Marron back together."

"Right, anyway bright ideas?" Trunks asked.

"Nope – well, at least not yet. But I'll think up something."

///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\

"Okay…so do you remember everything you're suppose to say to Chelsea?" Bra asked Goten.

He groaned. "Please Bra," he pleaded. "I can't remember all this stuff – no matter how many times you drill me on it. Ask somebody like Trunks or Ubuu to do this, please?" 

Bra sighed. "Come on Goten, she likes YOU. She doesn't like my brother or Ubuu… so you have to do it. Oh…do it for me, please?" she flashed him a sad puppy face.

Goten gave in. "Fine."

"Great!" Bra pinched Goten's cheek. "Now remember, you wear this white shirt with these black pants and those shoes, got that?"

"But Bra," a deadly glare from Bra immediately shut Goten up. "Yes sir!" he mumbled instead.

"Hey! I got an idea to help you remember what to say!" Bra dashed up to get a black ballpoint pen. "Okay, now give me your hand." Goten extended his hand out obediently. Bra took the lid off the pen and started writing on Goten's hand. "These are all the things you must say to her…don't forget."

"What?" Goten stared at his hand. "I'm supposed to tell her that I like girls with shaved heads?" 

"Yeah…Chelsea wants you to like her, so she'll probably do it. Believe me, girls will do anything to get her crush to notice her." Bra replied confidently. If you asked me to shaved my head for you then I'll definitely do it! She added silently to herself.

"What if she doesn't?"

"It's still worth a try. Can you imagine Chelsea with a shaved head? That would be hilarious! Oh yeah… Goten, there's one thing you have to remember," Bra said. Her smile was gone and she looked dead serious.

"What?"

"You CAN'T kiss her…you got that?"

"Of course," Goten nodded. "But can I kiss you?" Oops, he thought in alarm after he realized what he had just said.

A light blush appeared on Bra's face and she looked down. "Sure – if you want."

"Uh…okay," Goten closed his eyes to Bra and planted a quick, awkward kiss on her lips.

Bra pouted. "What the heck was that? You call that a KISS?" she demanded. "I will show you what a real kiss is like." A devilish smile appeared on his face as she inched closer to Goten. "Watch and learn." She whispered before covering his lips with her own.

Author's note: Hehehe…yeah, Bra is a naughty girl, ne? Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Next chapter will be out soon… so stay tuned. A big "thank you" to those who reviewed already; it was really nice to know that people like this fic. 


	21. Ping Pong. No, I mean Spring Pond!

MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Chapter 21: Ping Pong? No! I mean Spring Pond.

Chelsea stood at the front of her house with her arms crossed. 'Shit!' she cursed silently. 'Where the hell is that Goten? He's already 10 minutes late!' she glanced down at her watch – it read 5:10 PM.

"Screw this, I'm not waiting any longer." Chelsea muttered to herself as she turned and started back into the house. Here she was -- in a one thousand dollar designer sundress and a pair of even more expensive Italian sandals – and no date. This is absolutely humiliating!

Just as she was about to step inside her house, a black limo arrived in front of her and Goten walked out, looking very uncomfortable. "Hey Chelsea!" he called out, stopping Chelsea at her tracks. 

'He's here…finally,' Chelsea thought. 'I'll teach him a lesson about showing up late for a date!' She spun around and opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind. But the sight of him took her breath away. 

The ugly green sweater he had on the other day was gone. Its place was a white dress shirt and a pair of neatly ironed black pants. They complemented his black hair perfectly. His hair was not messed up either – it looks like he had actually washed it and put some gel in the required places. He's…uh, let's put it this way; have you ever seen one of those sexy Italian male models in some fashion magazines that are sporting off really tight jeans? Goten is kind of like that now – minus the tight jeans.

'Oh. My. God.' Chelsea's eyes widened as she eyed Goten carefully from head to toe. 'He. Is. Looking. Really. Fine.' 

Goten twitched nervously inside the clingy white shirt that Bra insisted he wear. He didn't like the way the girl, Chelsea was looking at him either – it reminded him of a hungry wolf, staring at his prey. He cast a quick glance at his hand.

"Oh…um…hi Chelsea." He stated. "I, uh, I'm sorry that I'm late."

"That's okay," she purred. She walked towards him and placed a hand on his arm. It made him flinch – her touch was icy cold and a little clammy, kind of like a dead fish's belly. 

'Wow, she does look a lot like Bra – without the blue-green hair.' Goten thought when he got a closer glimpse at Chelsea. She caught his eyes and flashed a big smile at him. 

"So where're we going?" she asked.

"To um…" Goten took another glance at his hand. "Ping-Pong restaurant – they serve great Chinese food."

Chelsea frowned. "Ping-Pong? I never heard of that place in my whole life!"

'Oops!' A shot of panic run through Goten as he struggled to get another peek at the small writings on the palm of his hand. "Oh! I mean Spring Pond. It's a really popular Chinese restaurant, uh; I'm surprised that you didn't hear about it. I head that they have great sweet and sour chicken balls." The last part he made up himself – it sounds pretty appropriate.

"Spring Pond…of course I've been there," Chelsea responded enthusiastically. "I love that restaurant! But, uh, I never tried their chicken balls before."

"Then let's get on our way," Goten gestured towards the limo, trying to keep the subject off the chicken balls. 

"Great!" Chelsea grabbed Goten's arm and dragged him towards the limo.

'Boy, she doesn't just look like Bra, she kind of acts a little like her too!' Goten mused to himself silently, thinking about the time when Bra dragged him to the mall. 'But of course, Bra's a thousand times better than her!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So Goten," Chelsea asked, leaning towards him as closely as she dared. "What do you like in a girl?"

"Me?" Goten squeaked as he pulled away from her. "I like…um," a peek on his palm. "I liked girls with shaved heads." He blurted out.

"What?" Chelsea gaped at him. "You like what?"

Goten rubbed the back of his head. "I like girls who doesn't have any hair on their heads." He repeated with a straight face.

Chelsea sweat dropped. 'Strange,' she thought. 'I read in the latest issue of "Girls" that most guys like girls with long hair. Then again, Goten is not 'most' guys.' "You really like bald girls?" she asked again.

"Yeah," he responded. "I think it's …uh…very daring and kind of sexy." Goten whispered the last word. The truth is, he didn't liked to use the word "sexy", it made him think of the other s-word and that made him feel queasy inside.

"I see." Chelsea nodded, making a metal note to check with her hairdresser about shaving her head – if Goten likes it, she would do it but shaving off all her long, brown hair…damn… this requires a second opinion. "What else?"

Goten was struggled to see his hand. Because he was so nervous, he started sweating quite a bit and the sweat has now washed away from of the markings on his palm. "I also like girls who is daring – not afraid of anything."

"Okay, anything else?"

"I like girls who likes to drink orange juice and milk mixed together." Goten read.

"You…like that?" Chelsea gulped. She didn't know how orange juice would taste with milk in it and she doesn't want to find of either but if Goten likes it then…it's easier than shaving her head right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay guys…you all know what you're supposed to do?" Bra asked. 

Trunks, Pan and Marron nodded. "Yes ma'am!" they claimed in unison. 

The four people were seated at a table in the restaurant, Spring Pond, a few tables away from them is the table Bra had reserved for Goten and Chelsea – who are still not here yet. Trunks was looking very dashing in his white suit. Three girls looked beautiful too – Marron is wearing a black and white waitress uniform, Pan was all decked out in a long Chinese-styled blue dress and Bra had on a short black dress. Bra was also wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and a black scarf covered her blue-green hair – she couldn't afford to be recognized by Chelsea.

"Look! They're here!" Marron said, pointing towards the door. Sure enough, a waitress was guiding Goten and Chelsea towards their table.

"Now Pan…you're up first." Bra looked at Pan. "You ready?"

"Of course." Pan replied confidently. "You just relax." She winked at them as she started to get up from her seat. 

"And Pan, don't lose your temper." Trunks reminded his girlfriend. Pan was a great girl but her hot temper (probably inherited from her grandmother Chi-Chi) is really something to avoid at all cost.

"I won't." she promised. After giving them one more look, she walked towards Goten's table. "Hey Uncle!" she called out with fake cheerfulness. 

"Pan!" Goten looked relieved. "What…uh…what are you doing here?" he asked, even though he knew the answer already.

"I'm here with my parents – out table is in another room but I saw you coming in so I decided to come and say 'hi'." Pan lied. "So…who's this?"

"I'm Chelsea," Chelsea said smoothly. "Chelsea Rich."

"Ah, you look like a nice girl so I'm going to warn you something about my uncle." Pan was really enjoying herself now. She paused and waited for Goten to say his lines – to protest and tell Pan to go away. But he didn't say anything; instead he was looking eagerly at the menus. 'Uncle…' Pan groaned inside her head. She jammed her foot down right on top of Goten's foot to give him a hint. 

"AH!" Chelsea jumped up from her chair. She clenched her foot and started jumping around. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

'Uh-oh,' Pan bit her lips. 'Wrong foot but that bitch deserved it.' 

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Chelsea shrieked, glaring at Pan.

"I'm really sorry!" Pan apologized. "But let me tell you something about my uncle – he's a real player so if I were you, I'd watch my steps. No girl had held his attention for along. I better get going now!" Pan finished quickly. "Have fun!" she skipped away quickly towards the washrooms. The plan was that she hide there for a few minutes or at least until Chelsea was not looking then go back to the table where Bra and the others are waiting. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marron smiled and patted her hair that is tied up in two pigtails. "Pan has done a fabulous job and now it's my turn." She walked towards the kitchen. "Wish me luck you guys!"

Bra and Trunks both flashed her a victory sign.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at Chelsea and Goten's table, Chelsea was now starting to gnaw on her nails. 'So Goten used to a player, looks I would have to work extra hard for him to like me – looks like it's bye-bye hair for me.'

Author's note: So… what will Marron do to Chelsea? I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Right now, a review would be really nice. Thanks.

And… B-chan, it's nice to have you back. I thought you lost interest in this fic or something.


	22. Spilt Drinks and Dirty Rags

MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Chapter 22: Spilt drinks and Dirty rags

Marron quietly sneaked to the kitchen at the back where a smiling black haired girl was waiting for her. The girl was Lee, a close friend of Bra's. She is the daughter of the owner of the restaurant Spring Pond and she had agreed to help them on their little get-back at Chelsea.

"Here Marron," Lee handed Marron two menus. "Now go, quickly." She gestured over at Goten and Chelsea.

"Thanks Lee," Marron returned a smile and grabbed the menus. She walked casually towards table 49, the table where Chelsea and Goten was sitting at. "Hi," she said politely. "Here are the menus, what would you like to order?"

"What took you so long?" Chelsea snapped as she snatched the menu from Marron's hands. "Jeez, we've been waiting for almost 4 minutes! Talk about bad service! I might just have to have a little talk with your manager about this."

'Bitch!' Marron cursed silently inside her head. 'Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch!' But no matter how angry she was, she managed to push it aside and flashed an apologetic smile at Chelsea. "I'm sorry Miss, but this is a very busy hour here at Spring Pond."

"Then maybe you should hire more people…" but before Chelsea could finish her sentence, Goten spoke up.

"I want everything on the menu!" he yelled eagerly. 

'Shit…' Marron cursed. They had told Goten not to order huge amounts of food but looks like he forgot about it. "Sir," she said, turning towards Goten. "Are you SURE you want everything on the menu?" a warning glare was in her eyes.

Goten winced. "Oh right…I was just, um, kidding. Yeah…ha, ha, ha." He managed a couple of forced laughs. "What am I thinking? What I mean to say is, uh, I'll have the… sweet and sour chicken balls with, with rice."

"And I'll have the Beef and vegetables fried rice." Chelsea stated.

Marron sighed in relief. "So what would you like to drink?"

"Orange juice and skim milk." Chelsea said quietly.

"You would?" Marron stiffed back a snicker. "Sure…and you sir?"

"Grape juice, please." Goten said as planned.

"Great," Marron said and turned back towards the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chelsea narrowed her cat-like eyes. 'That waitress really remind me of someone…hmm, but who has blond hair tied up in pig – Marron!' she sat up in alarm. 'There might be a chance that I'm mistaken since I didn't get a closer look at her face but Marron and Pan all in the same day? That's does not seem like a coincidence…"

"Chelsea? Hello? Earth to Chelsea!" Goten's voice snapped Chelsea back to reality.

"Sorry," she managed a small smile. "I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Do you know that waitress?"

"Nope. But the name tag on her shirt says Lee." Goten replied, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I see. Um…don't you think that she looks a lot like your friend Marron?" 

A wave of panic washed over Goten. 'Why didn't Chelsea fall for someone like Trunks or something instead of me?' he wondered as he racked his brains for a suitable response. He glanced over to Chelsea, who has a very strange look on her face. 

Goten let out a soft chuckle that sounded more like a cough. "Oh come on Chelsea, there are plenty of blonds in this world. So what that girl looks a little like Marron?"

Chelsea nodded. "You're right." She said but it sounded like she meant the exact opposite.

"Here are your drinks." At that moment, Marron arrived with a tray in her left hand. On it were a tall glass of orange juice, grape juice, and milk. 'Here goes nothing.' Marron thought as she dumped the whole thing on top of Chelsea's head "accidentally". 

"SHIT!" Chelsea's screech can be heard all over the town. "What have you done?"

Marron stared at Chelsea, who at the moment has orange juice soaking her hair, milk dripping down her chin and a huge red stain from the grape juice on her chest. Too bad for Chelsea – the sundress she was wearing happens to be white too.

"You bitch!" Chelsea continued to screech. "Do you know how much this dress cost?"

"I'm sorry!" Marron started back towards the kitchen. "I'll help you clean up!"

Back in the kitchen, Lee handed Marron an old rag that used to belong to the cleaning lady who used it to mop up the toilets. It is covered with dust and stinks like hell. Marron grabbed the rag, held it as far away from herself as possible and ran to Chelsea. 

"Here you go," Marron said as she started wiping Chelsea's face with the rag. "Everything is just fine," she covered Chelsea's whole face with the rag. 

"Oh my god!" Chelsea gagged. "That towel stinks like shit!"

"It's the only one available at the time." Marron explained. Bra, Pan, and Trunks are all watching amusingly at their table – they are laughing so hard that tears were falling from their eyes.

"That's it!" Chelsea yelled as she finally wrenched herself away from Marron's touch. "Where's the manager? Hello?"

Lee made her entrance from the kitchen. "I am," she said calmly.

"You have to fire this waitress! She's terrible! She spilt juices all over me!" Chelsea demanded.

"But it was an accident, wasn't it?" Lee cast a glance at Marron who nodded meekly. "And besides, she helped you clean up. We're sorry for that accident but I can't just fire a worker like that."

You can practically see the steam coming out of Chelsea's ear. "How dare you! That's it! I'm leaving! Urgh!" 

"But Chelsea!" Goten whined from his seat. "This is my favourite restaurant!"

Chelsea paused and stared at Goten, then back at Marron. Her face fell. "Fine," she muttered a she slumped back into her seat. "I'll stay then."

"Great," Lee smiled. "Your food will be here any minute by now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marron took a can of Coke and walked towards Bra's table. "Okay Trunks," she said quietly as she set the drink onto the table. "Your turn. I'll still be in the kitchen because after all," she smiled mischievously. "I still have to serve Chelsea her fried rice."

Trunks nodded and stood up. "I'll go and prepare," he said as he dashed towards the men's washroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goten actually felt a little sorry for Chelsea but then again, she deserved it. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"What do you think?" she snared.

Marron came back with the three glasses again. "Um, here are your drinks." She said then quickly disappeared back into the kitchen.

Goten snatched his grape drink and took a long swing. Chelsea just stared at the milk and orange juice. 'He likes girls who likes to drink that?' she cringed. 'Just drink it. It will be like eating an orange Popsicle with a creamy centre.' She held the two glasses to her lips and took a sip.

"Gag!" she spit the liquids right out. 'Damn, orange juice and milk does not mix.' Chelsea thought and flashed a little smile at Goten who frowned.

"You don't like that?" he asked.

"Oh of curse I do!" Chelsea took another sip and forced herself to swallow. "Yeah…I love it."

Goten smiled. "Great."

'Oh the things I would do for love!' Chelsea cried inside her head.

Author's note: Next chapter, Trunks is up! What will he do to Chelsea? Well, you just have to wait to find out! Yep…anyways…review, please? Thanks.


	23. Revenge is Sweet

MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Chapter 23: Revenge is Sweet

When Trunks came out of the washroom, he had a whole new appearance. He had on his head a huge Afro wig to cover up his purple hair. He was also wearing a waiter uniform – a black suit with a black tie.

With a large bamboo basket in his hand, he casually strolled towards Goten and Chelsea. "Hello, would you like to order our specials of the day?" he asked politely.

"No," Chelsea said with a frown. She glanced at his hair and sighed in annoyance. "We just ordered."

"Just what are the specials of the day?" Goten asked, ignoring Chelsea.

"Snake Meat Stir Fry and the boiled Snails." Trunks replied.

"Snails?" Chelsea suddenly looked up in interest. "I've had snails in a French restaurant before and they're really good. So I guess I'll have a boiled Snails."

"And give me the Snake Meat Stir Fry too," Goten added.

"Great!" Trunks nodded. "But our custom is to show the customer what they order before we cook them." With that, he reached into the basket and took out a long hissing rattlesnake. "Here you go," he said as he draped the huge snake around Chelsea neck.

Chelsea's face had instantly turned ash white and she is trembling in fear. "Get…get it off…get it off!" she whispered.'

"Don't worry, miss." Trunks smirked. "It doesn't bite, at least not if you don't move too much." He reached into his basket again and took out a big bag of large snails. "And here are your snails." He said as he poured the whole contain in the bag on Chelsea's lap.

"Ah…oh god…I," before she can finished her sentence, Chelsea's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed to the floor.

Trunks bent down and checked Chelsea's pulse. "She's okay," he announced. "She just fainted."

The rattlesnake around Chelsea's neck slowly crawled back to Trunks. "Can I change back now?" it asked.

"Sure Puar," Trunks responded. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem," said the little blue cat as she changed back to her normal form. 

Trunks pulled Chelsea up by the arm and set her back onto her chair. A large wet stain was on the back of her dress and a few drops of yellow liquid were dripping down her leg. "Ew!" Trunks yelled and dropped Chelsea's arm. "She peed her pants!"

"She did?" Bra dashed over from where she was sitting. "Dende, this is a priceless moment!" she quickly took out a small camera that she has stashed inside the pocket of her dress and took a few pictures. "Buying all those snails -- 150 bucks. Renting this restaurant and that limo -- 8000 bucks. Seeing Chelsea Rich pee her pants – priceless!"

"So does anybody have any smelling salts or something?" Pan asked. "It's not fun to torture someone who's asleep!"

Marron emerged from the kitchen with a small bottle. "Here," she stuck it under Chelsea's nose. After a few minutes, Chelsea stirred. She opened her eyes slowly but when she realized that a huge snail was sliding up her chest, she gave a loud shriek and slumped down to the ground once more.

"Oh jeez," Bra sighed. "Come on Pan," she nudged her friend. "Let's go back to our seat before she wakes up." Pan nodded.

Marron stuck the smelling salt beneath Chelsea's nose again. "Guys try and get the snails off her first." 

"Okay," Goten and Trunks beat down and started plucking snails off Chelsea. 

Finally, Chelsea opened her eyes again. "Where am I?" she asked slowly.

"You're on a date with me, remember?" Goten reminded her.

"The date…oh!" Chelsea closed her eyes once more. Then they heard her mutter under her breath. "I thought this was all a bad dream."

"Why Chelsea," Trunks said, stealing a glance at Goten. "Don't you like your date with Mr. Son so far?"

Chelsea paused. "Yes I do." She forced a little smile. "He's…great."

A faint blush appeared on Goten's cheeks and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He felt a little guilty for doing this to Chelsea since she liked him so much. But he quickly reminded himself about Bra's party and everything bad Chelsea had done to his friends.

"Do you have a change of clothes or something?" Chelsea asked Trunks quietly.

"Yes…why?" Trunks asked innocently. He knew the answer already but wouldn't it be more fun to have Chelsea actually say that she wet her dress?

"Uh…you see; there's a big wet stain on my dress because your clumsy waitress spilt all the drinks on me." Chelsea explained with a grimace. "And it's very uncomfortable."

"That's all right." Trunks waved his hands and Marron came out of the kitchen with a hair dryer. "We'll just blow dry your dress."

"Okay, close your eyes!" warned Marron before she turned the hair dryer on to the maximum. 

"STOP!" yelled Chelsea; her chestnut hair was flying all over the place. "Stop, please! Oh please stop!" she begged. 

Marron turned the switch off. "Do you feel better now, Miss?"

"That's it!" Chelsea fumed. She stood up and threw her napkin to the ground. "I'm SO leaving! Sorry Goten but you're just NOT the guy for me!"

"Hold it!" Trunks blocked Chelsea before she could leave. He ripped off the Afro from his head. "Bra! Pan! Come over here!"

Bra sighed. "Okay…guess the torture is cut short…oh well." She took the scarf that was covering her hair off and the sunglasses. Pan and Bra then proceeded towards Chelsea and Trunks.

Marron had also come out of the kitchen and the gang formed a tight circle around Chelsea. "What…what are you going to do to me?" Chelsea stammered. She took a few steps back only to bump into Bra, who was blocking her way.

"Listen up Chelsea," Bra growled. "This whole date today is a set-up, we wanted to get back to you for ruining my party."

"What party?" Chelsea asked, hoping that she could just deny it all.

"Don't play dumb with us!" Pan stepped forward. "We know that you spiked the drinks."

"Gave me a bottle of vodka and told me that it was a new fruit drink or something," Marron added.

"Told me that Pan was in the washroom when it was actually Marron! You knew I was drunk so you just wanted to mess things up between me and Pan." Trunks grunted.

"But what about what you did to me today, huh?" Chelsea demanded. "I could just go to the police and charge you with abuse and stuff. In fact, I think I'll give them a call right now." A victory smile appeared on Chelsea's lips as she reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Bra commented dryly. "Because we have something that you probably don't want posted all over the internet." She held up the photo of Chelsea lying on the floor after peeing her pants.

"What the…"Chelsea's eyes widened.

"Besides, don't forget that Pan is an expert in martial arts." Marron put in.

Chelsea gnawed on her lips but she knew that there was nothing she could do anymore. "Fine then Bra," she said finally. "You win but I want to know one thing," she turned towards Goten. "If there was no Bra, then do I have a chance with you?"

"You want to kill me?" Bra yelled in anger.

"I'm just saying 'what if'," Chelsea mumbled.

All eyes were glued to Goten, waiting for his response. "Um…" Goten hesitated. He knew that Bra wanted him to say no and he did want to say no but Chelsea had been fairly nice to him, doing everything he wanted to do and etc. "No, sorry Chelsea. We're just too different I guess. But if you were a little nicer then maybe it would work but…"

A hurt expression crossed Chelsea's face but she quickly regained her usual cold glare. "All right then, like I ever want to go out with a...a country bumpkin like you!" she spat out before running out the door. 

"Well," Trunks said after Chelsea had disappeared out of sight. "Mission completed."

"Not quite." Bra said slowly. "Marron, someone is waiting for you at Satan Park just by the lake. So hurry there now."

"What?" Marron frowned. "Who's that?"

"You'll know when you get there," Bra said mysteriously. "Now go!" she shoved her blond friend towards the door. 

"Okay then…" Marron answered, she sounded uncertain about her answer but she started out of the door.

Author's note: Almost finished! I swear! But who is waiting for Marron? Here's a hint…um, actually I won't give you any hints. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out (yes I know I'm evil). ^_^ 


	24. Banana the Gorilla

MARRON'S DIARY/JOURNAL:

Chapter 24: Banana the Gorilla

'What the heck does Bra have in plan for me?' Marron wondered as she made a left turn for Satan Park in her little air car. It was a surprisingly sunny day and the sunrays beamed directly into her eyes; Marron frowned, pulled out a pair of sunglasses from the back pocket of her shirt.

"That's better," she murmured to herself as she perched the glasses on the ledge of her nose. She made another turn to the right and pulled to a stop at the front gate of Satan Park. Marron hopped out of her little car and put it back into a capsule. She dropped the capsule into her pocket and entered the park.

"At the lake of Satan Park…" Marron glanced around for a map. There was none to be found. "Shit, now what?" she cursed.

All of a sudden, a pair of large, hairy hands grabbed her head from behind and covered her eyes. Marron let out a loud shriek. "Ah! Let go of me!" she tried to kick her attacker from behind. "Oh boy, at times like these, I really wish I had inherited some of mom's inhuman fighting powers."

The hands let go of her instantly and Marron let out a sigh of relief. She turned around to see her attacker. "Mister, it is NOT nice to grab somebody from behind and…OH DENDE!" her eyes widened as she caught the sight of a huge gorilla dressed in a red baseball cap and a pair of red and white stripped trousers.

"Um…" a large sweat drop appeared at the back of Marron's head. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you do!" the gorilla said, he pulled out a large yellow paper crown and set it on Marron's head and handed her a cherry lollipop. Then he took out a harmonica from beneath his cap and started singing. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to YOU! Happy birthday to you!" 

"Bra is giving me an early birthday party?" Marron wondered as the gorilla ushered her over towards a picnic table full of treats. There was a huge birthday cake covered with pink icing that said "Happy 5th birthday, Ray!" 

'Oh, I see now.' Marron turned towards the gorilla. "Sorry sir, but even if I still put my hair up in two pigtails, I'm not five years old. Besides, my name is Marron, not Ray."

"What?" the gorilla grabbed his head and with a slight jerk, he twisted it off his shoulders -- revealing an old man who looked to be about sixty. "Darn those stupid kiddie parties! Sorry Missy, I gave you a real scare didn't I?" he gave her a toothy smile.

Marron managed to return the smile, "Uh…that's okay but you better go find the birthday girl right now." Almost instantly, they heard a little girl's voice yell from somewhere nearby:

"But Mommy! You PROMISED! I want Banana the Gorilla!"

"Oh dear," the old man sighed. He stuck the gorilla head back on top of his head. "See you later Missy," he waved at Marron before running off towards the little girl.

"Sir! Hey! Your mask is on backwards!" Marron yelled after the old man but he didn't seemed to hear her. "Oh well," Marron gave a little shrug, threw the crown and the lollipop in the nearest garbage can and continued on her way towards Satan Lake.

~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile at Spring Pond, Lee, Bra, Pan, Trunks, and Goten are celebrating over a table full of delicious Chinese dishes. "Hold on," Bra said before they started eating. "I need to make a call, you guys can go ahead and eat first." She reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone.

She quickly punched in a number. "Hello? Ubuu? Is Marron there yet?"

"Nope…hold on! I see her! Um, can't talk now – bye!" 

Bra heard a click. "Mission accomplished." She said quietly to herself as she closed up her cell phone in satisfaction. But the scene of Chelsea fainting played back at her and she felt a wave of guilt crash over her. "Guys," she said slowly. "Do you think what we did was a little harsh?"

Everybody exchanged glances between each other. "Nah!" they all said in unison.

"I thought so," Bra nodded, holding up her chopsticks. "Now let's eat! Uh, never mind." She stared at the empty dishes and Goten, who was busy stuffing a plate of fried shrimp into his mouth. "Lee, do you think you could get us some more food?"

~*~*~*~*~*

Ubuu stared at Marron as she made her way towards the lake. He thought she looked like an angel with her blond hair tied up in two pigtails. 'Yeah, I'm such a sap.' He thought dryly.

She didn't seem to notice him and that's exactly the way he intended it to be. He jumped down from the tree he was sitting on and quietly flew behind her. He reached out and covered her eyes with his hands.

To his surprise, she didn't even shriek or jump in surprise. "Dende, Banana the Gorilla or whatever your name is, I am not the birthday girl! I'm twenty-five for heaven's sake! Not five! Are you frigging blind?" 

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ubuu asked in confusion and let go of his grasp on Marron.

"Ubuu?" Marron's voice had take on a surprised tone. She turned around to face him. "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"Look, I just want to…" Ubuu began.

"Save it, I'm really not interested." Marron started to walk away.

"Wait!" Ubuu grabbed Marron's arm. "Can you at least hear me out first?"

Marron sighed. "You have three minutes, then I'm leaving." To kill Bra, she added silently.

"Well…" Ubuu sucked in a deep breath. "I just want you to know that I really, really like you and I really didn't mean for that elevator thing to happen that way and I'm really, really sorry. I was really just desperate for a chance to be with you, you know? Anyways…uh, please don't be mad at me. Please?" he looked up at her hopefully.

For a long time, Marron didn't say anything. Then a tiny smile cracked on her face. "That's a lot of "really", Ubuu." She laughed.

"So you're not mad anymore."

"No…I guess not. I'm too nice to stay mad for long – ask all my friends that. But I didn't like being played like that, Ubuu." Marron stared at him straight in the eye. "If you like me, just tell me, okay?"

"Right, I know that." Ubuu responded. He glanced around. "Now it's a really nice day."

"Yes,"

"And it's still early,"

"Your point is?"

"Wanna go for a dinner and a movie?" Ubuu offered Marron his hand.

"Hell, why not!" Marron nodded. "One thing though."

"What?" Ubuu asked.

"We don't watch Banana the Gorilla, the movie."

"Deal."

"Let's go then."

~*~*~*~*~*

A couple of weeks later, the gang met at the Briefs' house. It was Friday night, everybody was all dressed up and everything but there's one tiny little problem: they had nowhere to go.

"Bra! I TOLD you this was a bad idea!" Pan complained loudly while she tugged at the orange tank top she had on. "Six people trying to find a movie that everybody wants to watch and starts at exactly the right time is just impossible!"

"Yeah Bra," Marron peeped in. She was wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps. "We had been arguing for five hours! Maybe we should just go to a club or something."

"No way!" Goten protested. "In case you forgot, there are some people here that hate dancing!" he paused for a minute, then a big cheesy smile appeared on his lips. "How about we go sparring?"

"Shut up! I got the perfect plan!" Trunks yelled. After he made sure that he got everybody's attention, he spoke. "We are going to battle Pokémon on our Gameboys and find out once and for all, whose the real Pokémon master!"

"Trunks!" Pan threw a pillow at her boyfriend. "Like hell-o? How old are you? Eight? I say that we play that kick-ass fighting game you got for your Play Station last week. Now that's an awesome game!" 

"People! I don't like video games for Pete's sake! I say that we go bowling!"

"Again? That's the fourth time this month!"

"I want to go to dinner!"

"Goten, we already ate!"

"But I'm still hungry!"

"Urgh…"

~THE END~

Author's note: Ah…and the arguments go on and on but you know that they love each other. Anyways, this story ends here. So…hope you enjoyed it. Maybe I'll write a sequel to it but I don't know about that yet and thank you for all those reviews!


End file.
